Versiegeltes Licht: Xellos Valtier Filia
by Lady-Raven4
Summary: Diese Geschichte spielt nach dem Ende von Slayers Try. Filia schlittert ganz unerwartet in ein mysteriöses Abenteuer, von dem weit mehr als nur ihre Existenz abzuhängen scheint ...
1. Gescheiterter Neubeginn

Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte spielt nach dem Ende von "Slayers Try" und "Slayers Premium"  
  
Versiegeltes Licht  
  
Teil 1  
  
"Sie sind alle zum halben Preis", versicherte der Händler unterwürfig und warf der schönen, blonden Frau einen verschlagenen Blick zu. "Alles wunderbar antike Stücke und eigentlich das zehnfache wert."  
  
"So?" Sie streckte den Arm aus und fuhr mit ihren schlanken Fingern über die Verzierungen eines rötlich schimmernden Kruges. "Warum verschleuderst du sie dann?"  
  
"Nun ... ähm, es ist wegen meiner kranken Mutter, wisst Ihr." Zwei dicke Tränen rannen über die schwabbeligen Wangen. "Sie ist sehr krank und die Arztrechnungen werden in drei Tagen fällig, sonst muss ich mein Heim verpfänden und dann hätten meine sieben Kinder kein Dach mehr über dem Kopf. Wenn ich den rechtmäßigen Preis einfordere, bleibe ich auf den wunderbaren Stücken sitzen und habe kein müdes Kupferstück mehr in der Tasche."  
  
Die blonde Frau spazierte um den Wagen herum. Der Saum ihres langen Kleides spielte um ihre Knöchel und obwohl die Sommersonne gnadenlos vom blauen Nachmittagshimmel brannte, schien sie nicht zu schwitzen. "Und wieviel willst du für den Plunder haben?"  
  
Der Kaufmann griff sich ans Herz. "Plunder? Gute Frau, das sind meine größten Schätze!" Er sah sie mit einem herzerweichenden Dackelblick an. "Sie mögen es zwar nicht mir Eurer Lieblichkeit aufnehmen, aber sie sind eine Augenweide. Sehen sie nur die geschwungene Linie hier und die Form des Griffes, ist sie nicht ein Gedicht. Ich bin vom Fach, wisst Ihr und es ist späte Trizianer-periode, vielleicht sogar Mitte Segresien. Eigentlich müssten diese wunderbaren Stücke alle in einem Museum ausgestellt werden..."  
  
"...wo jemand hoffentlich sich des Nächtens mit einem Hammer einschleicht und diesen billigen Schund in Scherben haut." So langsam geriet die blonde Frau echt in Rage. "Trizianer?" Sie tippte mit angewiderter Miene auf das schattenhafte Frauenbildnis auf einer Vase. "Solche Darstellungen waren erst dreihundert Jahre später Mode und vor allem allein wie die Falten ihres Rockes fallen, wenn das Trizianischer Stil ist, heiße ich Xellos!"  
  
......  
  
Sehr, sehr weit entfernt musste ein bestimmtes Monster plötzlich niesen.  
  
........  
  
"Aber, aber...", dem Kaufmann standen inzwischen dicke Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn und das keineswegs nur wegen der drückenden Hitze. "Da müsst Ihr euch sehr irren, ich habe sie ehrlich von einem berühmten Schatzsucher erworben, der sie in einem Trizianischen Palast gefunden hat."  
  
"So? Und seit wann verwenden Trizianer denn Ocker für die Gestaltung der Hintergründe? Jeder drittklassige Antiquitätenhändler kann euch bestätigen, dass Trizianische Töpfer immer Ziegelrot benutzt haben. Du kannst deinen Schund behalten. Nie und nimmer zahle ich dreißig Goldstücke dafür." Sie legte den Zeigefinger ans Kinn. "Eigentlich müsste ich euch fast bei der Stadtwache melden, immerhin versucht ihr eine arme, hilflose Frau zu betrügen..."  
  
"Betrügen?" Das Gesicht des Kaufmannes war knallrot geworden. "Wie kommt Ihr auf so etwas? Das mit den Trizianern mag ein Irrtum sein, aber dann bin ich der Betrogene, denn ich habe das diesem lumpigen Schatzsucher geglaubt. Habt doch bitte Mitleid mit einem armen Kaufmann. Denkt an meine arme, kranke Mutter und meine armen Kinder!"  
  
Sie senkte den Blick und ließ ihn über den Inhalt des Wagens wandern. "Das da drüben, die da vorne, das Teil links und jenes gleich daneben. Die könnten sich halbwegs mit der Farbe meiner Vorhänge vertragen." "Wirklich?", der Kaufmann sah hoffnungsvoll auf. "Das ist ja wunderbar, und es sind wirklich exquisite Gefäße. Ihr habt einen bewundernswerten Scharfblick. Es tut mir von Herzen weh, mich von ihnen trennen zu müssen, aber meine arme, kranke Mutter leidet so..."  
  
"Vier Silberstücke."  
  
Der Kinnladen fiel ihm herab. "Wie? Was? Für alle vier? Aber um dieses Geld bekommt ihr nicht einmal Scherben von solchen Kunstwerken!"  
  
"Ach, du würdest lieber Scherben verkaufen? Dem kann ich nachhelfen." Die Frau zog ihren Rock in die Höhe und griff an ihr Strumpfband, an dem eine beschlagene Keule bester Qualität befestigt war. Mit beängstigender Sicherheit schwang sie das schwere Kriegsgerät durch die Luft, allein der Luftzug ließ die tönernen Gefäße klirren. "Wie ist das nochmal mit den Scherben?", fragte sie und schulterte die Keule so locker, als wäre sie aus Papiermache.  
  
Wie alle gerissenen Betrüger hatte auch der dicke Kaufmann im Laufe der Jahre einen gewissen Überlebensinstinkt entwickelt, der ihn einlenken hieß. Zähneknirschend streckte er die Hand aus. "Vier Silberstücke für die vier Vasen. Der Geist meiner Mutter wird sie aus dem Grab heraus verfolgen!" "Ich habe keine Angst vor Geistern", sagte die wehrhafte Blondine legte vier Silberstücke auf seine Handfläche und schnippte mit den Fingern. Grabos tauchte neben dem Wagen auf. "Welche sind es, Filia-sama?" Sie erklärte es ihm und er fischte vorsichtigst die genannten Amphoren aus dem Wagen und schritt mit ihnen davon.  
  
Filia steckte ihre Keule wieder unter den Rock und strahlte den Kaufmann so glücklich an, dass er beinahe verzeihen konnte, wie sie ihn soeben ausgetrickst hatte. "Es war mir eine Freude mit dir Geschäfte zu machen." Fröhlich summend drehte sie sich um und spazierte hinter Grabos her. "Verdammtes Weib!", fluchte der Kaufmann und biss sich auf die Lippen.  
  
"Ah! Wenn das nicht Rufus ist!"  
  
Der Kaufmann drehte sich herum und starrte in das Gesicht eines hageren Berufskollegen, den er nur zu gut kannte. "Fleccus!" Verächtlich spuckte er auf das Straßenpflaster. "Was willst du von mir, du falsche Ratte?"  
  
"Nicht so voreilig, Rufus." Fleccus deutete mit dem Daumen auf Filia, die soeben in eine Nebengasse einbog. "Wetten, das blonde Luder hat dir deine besten Stücke, vielleicht sogar die einzigen echten Stücke um einen Spottpreis abgeluchst?"  
  
"Arbeitet sie für dich?", zischte Rufus erbost und presste die Lippen zusammen, um nicht noch mehr zu verraten.  
  
Fleccus lachte meckernd. "Habe ich es mir doch gedacht. Nein, Rufus, sie arbeitet nicht für mich. Sagen wir mal so, ich hatte das Vergnügen, ihre Bekanntschaft unter ähnlichen Umständen zu machen."  
  
"Wer ist sie?" Rufus ging nicht näher auf die "Umstände" ein, er und Fleccus betrieben seit Jahren Handel mit gefälschten, zum Teil auch gestohlenen Antiquitäten und waren einander als schärfste Konkurrenten alles andere als wohlwollend gesinnt.  
  
"Ich habe ein wenig herumgehorcht. Ihr Name ist Filia. Vor gut einem halben Jahr hat sie hier in der Stadt ein kleines Geschäft eröffnet."  
  
"Antiquitäten?"  
  
"Nicht so direkt. Sie verkauft nur Gefäße, also Vasen, Krüge, Töpfe und Amphoren und zudem auch Keulen. Soweit ich weiß hat sie zwei Gehilfen. Den Schrank, den du selbst gesehen hast und einen einäugigen, sprechenden Fuchs. Es geht das Gerücht um, dass sie einen schwarzen Drachen als Haustier hat, der ebenfalls sprechen kann und den sie wie einen Sohn liebt."  
  
"Eine verdammte Hexe also!" Rasch machte Rufus das Zeichen gegen den bösen Blick. "Warum hat man sie noch nicht angezeigt und verbrannt?"  
  
"Weil hier in dieser Stadt anscheinend niemand zwei und zwei zusammen zählen kann. Vielleicht haben die Leute auch Angst vor ihren Helfern und dem Drachen."  
  
"Ist er so risieg?", fragte Rufus vorsichtig.  
  
"Nicht die Spur", winkte Fleccus ab. "Er ist ein Baby, nur etwa so groß wie eine Katze."  
  
"Hat sie gute Ware in ihrem Geschäft?", bohrte Rufus weiter. In seinem fiesen, kleinen Hirn begann sich ein Plan zu formen.  
  
"Wenn man ihre Kunden hört, dann nur echtes Zeug vom Feinsten. Sie gilt als große Kennerin, selbst der Bürgermeister ruft sie, wenn es gilt, eine Vase zu bestimmen." Fleccus sah mit Freuden, wie Rufus' Gedanken offenbar genau denselben Weg nahmen wie die seinen.  
  
"Ich habe etwa fünf Männer zur Hand, hartgesottene Kerle und zu allem bereit. Wie ist es mit dir, Fleccus."  
  
"Auch so viele."  
  
Die beiden sahen sich an und jeder hatte das gleiche Szenario im Kopf.  
  
Rufus blickte zum Uhrturm, wo es soeben drei schlug."Heute noch?"  
  
Fleccus nickte zustimmend. "Mitternacht?"  
  
"Wann sonst? Ich werde dabei sein. Du auch?" Im Geheimen hoffte er, dass Fleccus sich auch dieses Mal nicht die Hände schmutzig machen würde.  
  
Doch dieser erriet, was in Rufus vorging und machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. "Keine Frage. Ich will ja keine Scherben ernten..."  
  
Beide lachten, warfen sich dabei aber misstrauische Seitenblicke zu.  
  
"Abgemacht?" Fleccus hielt Rufus die knochige Hand hin.  
  
"Abgemacht!"  
  
................  
  
Von all dem ahnte Filia nichts. Sie war nur froh, wieder ein solches Schnäppchen gemacht zu haben. Dieser Sommer versprach sehr ertragreich zu werden. Nicht dass sie auf Geld angewiesen war, aber es war lästig, wenn der Vermieter immer am Monatsanfang herein gestürmt kam und lautstark die Miete forderte. Es fehlte nicht viel und er würde auch für den kleinen, schwarzen Drachen einen Aufschlag verlangen. Aber wenn sie diesen neuen Stücken etwas Glanz verlieh, würden sie genug abwerfen, um die Miete für drei Monate im Voraus zu begleichen. Jiros erwartete sie schon. "Valtier-sama ist eingeschlafen", rief er ihr entgegen. "Er hat fünf Fische gegessen, fünf ganze mitsamt Kopf und Flossen!"  
  
Filia strich sich eine der Strähnen zurück und sah Jiros streng an. "Hat er auch die Flasche Milch leer getrunken?"  
  
Jiros sah betreten zu Boden. "Ähmm... vielleicht hat er ..."  
  
Filia klopfte mit der Fußspitze auf den Boden, was Jiros noch nervöser machte.  
  
Er räusperte sich und begann von vorn: "Er hat ... so etwa ... ähm.."  
  
"Lass mich raten", schnitt ihm Filia das Wort ab, "drei Schluck getrunken, weil du ihn auf Knien angefleht hast. Er ist ein Baby, wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen? Babys mögen nicht immer, was gut für sie ist. Wo ist der Lebertran?"  
  
"In der Küche", murmelte Jiros kleinlaut.  
  
Filia rauschte in die Küche, die sich hinter dem Geschäftsraum befand und kontrollierte die Flüssigkeitsmenge in der großen braunen Flasche. Der Pegel war niedriger, um etwa genau die Menge, die in einen großen Löffel passte. Sie hob den Löffel von der Abwasch hoch und schnupperte. Ja, er war gefüllt worden. Sie schnupperte in der Abwasch selbst, ja, aber nur ganz schwach. Hmm.. sollte Jiros es diesmal wirklich geschafft haben. Nein, er roch förmlich nach schlechtem Gewissen. Half nur der Drachentest. Filia schlich sich an den Korb heran, in dem Valtier friedlich schlief und schnupperte an seiner Schnauze. Natürlich nicht... keine Spur.  
  
"Jiros!" Er kam mit gesenktem Kopf in die Küche geschlichen.  
  
"Wohin hast du ihn dieses Mal geschüttet?"  
  
Erst wollte er nicht gestehen, aber dann klopfte ihm Grabos, sein Boss aus alten Tagen, auf den Rücken und er murmelte: "In den Blumentopf auf der Terrasse."  
  
Sie stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften und seufzte tief. "Ihr zwei seid mir vielleicht welche. Bin ich die einzige, die es mit Valtier gut meint? Ihr geht immer den leichtesten Weg. Im Moment ist Valtier nur ein Drachenbaby, das Fisch für starke Muskeln, Milch für kräftige Knochen und gesunde Schuppen und Lebertran für eine glänzende Haut braucht. Ich nehme an, den Karottenbrei hast du selbst gegessen, oder?"  
  
Jiros wollte am liebsten im Boden verschwinden. Filia setzte sich vor den Drachenkorb auf den nächsten Sessel und verschränkte die Arme. "Ihr beide geht und poliert mir die vier Amphoren, die ich einem dieser fahrenden Schwindler, die sich Kaufmänner nennen, abgenommen habe so, bis sie funkeln. Wenn wir morgen wieder öffnen, müssen alle Teile im Geschäft glänzen, dass man sich darin spiegeln kann.  
  
Der Wink war eindeutig. Die beiden rauschten hinaus, als wäre eine Armee goldener Drachen hinter ihnen her.  
  
Filia lehnte sich zurück. "Du kannst aufhören, so zu tun, als würdest du schlafen." Der Ancient Dragon öffnete langsam die Augen und gähnte betont. "Guten Morgen, Filia-sama."  
  
"Auch das wird dir nicht helfen." Filia nahm die Lebertranflasche, goss den Löffel großzügig voll und hielt ihn dem kleinen, schwarzen Drachen vor die Nase. "Mund auf!"  
  
"Ph!" Er drehte sich zur Seite, doch Filia hatte das Spiel oft genug gespielt, um alle seine Tricks zu kennen. Mit einem raschen Griff drückte sie ihm die Nase zu, sodass er das Maul öffnen musste, um Luft zu schnappen, dann steckte sie ihm den Löffel voll Lebertran in den Mund und schüttete den Lebertran auf den hinteren Bereich seiner Zunge. Ausspucken konnte er ihn so nicht, also würgte er ihn hinunter.  
  
"Das hätten wir." Sie ging in die Vorratskammer und holte dort die Schüssel mit dem restlichen Karottenbrei. "Jetzt noch fünf Löffel davon", sagte sie und stellt die Schüssel vor den Drachenkorb. Valtier, der noch unter den Nachwirkungen des Lebertrans litt, versteckte den Kopf unter den Flügeln. "Niemals!"  
  
"Dann willst du also der erste Ancient Dragon sein, der eine Brille trägt?" Filia hatten den Lebertranlöffel gewaschen und rührte nun damit den Brei um. "Ich kann das Gelächter der Anigons bis hierher hören."  
  
Valtier senkte die Flügel und knirschte mit seinen winzigen Zähnen. Es war frustrierend mit dem Geist und dem Wissen eines voll entwickelten Drachen im Körper eines Babys gefangen zu sein und den erst wieder aufbauen zu müssen. "Na gut, du hast gewonnen", knurrte er, schloss die Augen und machte das Maul auf.  
  
"So ist es brav". Sie fütterte ihm die fünf Löffel Karottenbrei und holte als nächstes die Milchflasche. "Jetzt das noch austrinken und du wirst schnell wieder stark und groß!"  
  
Der kleine Drache zog eine Grimasse. "Das schmeckt so fad", klagte er.  
  
"Immer noch besser wie zermahlene Kalziumtabletten, oder hast du vergessen, dass dir drei Tage lang schlecht davon war?" Sie schraubte den Sauger auf die Flasche. "Soll ich sie dir warm machen?" "Nein, danke. Warm schmeckt sie nur wäh!"  
  
"Hmm... nicht wenn ich davon etwas hinein tue..." Sie ging zum Schrank und zog das Honigglas heraus. "Die Babys der Menschen mögen es."  
  
Sie nahm den Sauger wieder herunter, goss die Milch in einen kleinen Topf und erwärmte sie, während sie den Honig hinein rührte. Dann schüttete sie die Milch durch einen Trichter wieder in das Fläschchen, gab den Sauger drauf und hielt die Flasche vor Valtiers Gesicht. "Probier, wenigstens!" "Einen winzigen Schluck", sagte Valtier um des lieben Friedens willen und sog einmal kurz ein paar Tropfen in sein Maul. He, das war ja echt nicht übel, das war sogar lecker! Im Nu hatte er die Flasche leer getrunken.  
  
"Na also!" Filia war sehr zufrieden. Sie hob den Kleinen Drachen aus dem Korb, lehnte ihn an ihre Schulter und klopfte ihm sacht auf den Rücken bis er brav sein Bäuerchen gemacht hatte. Als sie ihn wieder auf den Küchentisch setzte tat sie so, als bemerke sie die verräterischen, roten Flecke auf seinen Wangenschuppen nicht.  
  
Summend holte sie den Topf mit der Kräutersalbe, die sie selbst mischte und begann, diese in die ledrige Haut seiner Flügel einzumassieren. Wie immer schloss Valtier die Augen und genoss dieses Wohlgefühl. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er in seiner ersten Kindheit solche Fürsorge erlebt hatte. Ihm waren nur verschwommene Bilder einer eher kalten, ungemütlichen Höhle in Erinnerung, in der sich viele Drachen drängten. Er wusste noch von einigen Altersgenossen, von Fischen, Früchten und Getreide, das man vor ihnen aufgehäuft hatte und wie sich alle auf die Nahrung gestürzt hatte, aus Angst, sonst hungrig zu bleiben. Denn es war immer noch Krieg gewesen, Krieg gegen die Monster und Nahrung war knapp. Er erinnerte sich an rissige Flughäute und wie er von selber draufgekommen war, dass er sie mit Fischtran geschmeidig halten konnte. Kein Vergleich zu seiner zweiten Kindheit in diesem hellen Haus, dem warmen Korb und der Fürsorge, die ihn umgab. Wie immer wurde er ziemlich rasch müde und kletterte gähnend in seinen Korb zurück. Den Kopf auf die Vorderbeine gebettet hörte er schon halb im Traum, wie Filia ein Schlaflied summte.  
  
Sie blickte mit weichem Lächeln auf den Drachen hinab und erhob sich leise. Auf den Zehenspitzen schlich sie hinaus, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken. Sie hatte sich damals geschworen, alles dran zu setzen, dass dieser Ancient Dragon die Welt lieben lernen würde, so wie sie es tat. Niemals wieder sollte er in Verzweiflung versinken wie damals, als er aus Rache und Bitterkeit alle und alles vernichten wollte. Kaum hatte sie die Küchentüre behutsam ins Schloss gedrückt, straffte sie die Schultern und wandte sich dem Geschäft zu. Soeben kam ein muskulöser Barbar herein, dessen dunkle, zottelige Haare wirr auf den Rücken fielen. Filia lächelte ihm freundlich entgegen. "Was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
  
"Ich ...", der Barbar kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, "bin eigentlich nur auf der Durchreise und ich brauche ein Souvenir für meine Verlobte."  
  
"Und an was genau haben sie gedacht?" Filia kam hinter dem Tresen hervor und deutete auf eine Reihe elegant geschwungener Krüge. "Diese hier sind das Werk eines heimischen Töpers nach alter Tradition gefertigt und in dem indigo-blau für das diese Region bekannt ist. "Nun.. ich ... ähm..."  
  
"Oder dachten Sie an etwas echt antikes? Ein wahres Meisterwerk ist diese Vase aus dem fernen Kirastan. Sie stammt aus der Zeit von Kaligo, dem Eroberer. Beachten Sie die gezackte Linie hier und den unvergleichlichen Schwung der Henkel. Wie alle Stücke dieser Periode..." Sie hielt inne, denn der Blick des Barbaren hing keineswegs an einem ihrer wunderbaren Gefäße. Ein wissendes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen und sie nickte. "Dass ich daran nicht gedacht habe... Ihre Verlobte ist natürlich nicht an solchem Schnickschnack interessiert. Irgendwelche Vorlieben?  
  
"Eichenholz."  
  
"Davon haben wir hier drüben ein paar sehr ausgewogene Exemplare. Sie sind übrigens im Sonderangebot, drei Silbermünzen günstiger als sonst. Möchten sie vielleicht ein paar Probeschwünge machen?"  
  
Er nickte, woraufhin Filia eine Seitentüre öffnete, die in einen kleine Hof führte. Dort stand eine überlebensgroße, massige Holzfigur, eingepackt in dicke Strohbündel.  
  
Der Barbar packte eines der Sonderangebote, schritt auf den Hof und drosch damit auf die Holzfigur ein, dass es nur so stob.  
  
"Wie ist das Gefühl?", fragte Filia höflich. Sie machte nie eine Bemerkung über die Technik ihrer Kunden.  
  
"Sie zieht etwas nach links."  
  
"Hmmm...." Filia streckte die Hand aus und nach einigem Zögern legte der Barbar die schwere Waffe hinein. Statt vom Gewicht in die Knie gezwungen zu werden, wog sie die Keule locker in einer Hand, warf sie in die Luft, fing sie am Griff mit einer Hand wieder auf schmetterte sie gegen die Holzfigur, dass diese erzitterte.  
  
"Stimmt, ich werde ein strenges Wort mit dem Hersteller wechseln. Wenn Sie sie trotzdem haben wollen, gebe ich Ihnen drei weitere Silberstücke Rabatt."  
  
Der Barbar klappte den Mund wieder zu, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und betrachtete Filia mit großem Respekt. "Ich nehme sie. Meine Verlobte ist da nicht so heikel. Können Sie mir den Schwung von vorhin noch einmal zeigen?"  
  
"Warum nicht? Zuerst locker in der Rechten halten, aber nicht zu locker. Dann etwas in die Knie gehen zur besseren Federung, sich etwas zurück drehen, damit der Körper Schwung dazu gibt. Nicht vergessen, dass der Ellbogen abgewinkelt sein muss..."  
  
Zwei Stunden später schloss Filia zufrieden das Geschäft. Heute hatte sie gleich drei Keulen und vier Gefäße verkauft und damit genug Geld für die nächste Miete zusammen. "Filia-sama", kam es aus dem Nebenraum, wo noch immer fleißig die Neuerwerbungen poliert wurden. "Filia-sama, ist es jetzt endlich gut genug?"  
  
"Mal sehen." Filia war nicht geneigt Gnade vor Recht ergehen zu lassen, schon gar nicht wenn es um schöne, alte Stücke ging. Und so nahm sie auch dieses Mal eine Lupe um jede Rille der vier Amphoren zu kontrollieren, ehe sie mit nach einem strengen Blick in die erschöpften Gesichter schließlich nickte.  
  
"Ufff!" Jiros lehnte sich an die Wand und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Sein Exboss schnaufte erleichtert tief durch. "Filia-sama, mir hängt der Magen in den Kniekehlen, dürfen wir was essen gehen?"  
  
"In der Küche steht noch der Topf mit der Bohnensuppe und frisches Brot habe ich heute morgen eingekauft. Bedient euch ruhig."  
  
"Und was ist mit dir, Filia-sama?" Eine Spur schlechten Gewissens war auf seinem Gesicht abzulesen. "Keine Sorge, ich verhungere schon nicht!", lachte sie. "Ihr habt euch noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt, wie? Wir goldenen Drachen kommen wenn nötig Jahre lang ohne Nahrung aus." "Aber nur in Echsengestalt, nicht wahr?", erinnerte sich Grabos dunkel an eine Erzählung von Valtier aus alten Tagen. Im Menschengestalt habt ihr denselben Verbrauch wie andere Warmblüter. Filia machte ein überraschtes Gesicht. "Du bist nicht übel informiert, Grabos. Ja, stimmt, ich esse als Mensch meistens dreimal am Tag, aber ich hatte schon einen Apfel und daher genügt mir eine Tasse Tee."  
  
Sie sah den beiden nach, als sie in der Küche verschwanden. Den Korb mit Valtier hatte sie längst wie jeden Abend in ihr Zimmer gebracht. "Wascht aber nachher die Teller und den Topf ab!", rief sie ihnen nach, ehe sie die Treppe hinauf stieg.  
  
In ihrem Zimmer war es dunkel, aber das Sternenlicht, das durch das große Fenster herein fiel, genügte ihr. Valtier schlief friedlich in seinem Korb auf dem kleinen Tisch. Filia öffnete das Fenster einen Spalt, damit die Kühle der Nacht die aufgestaute Sommerhitze etwas lindern konnte. Nicht dass sie als goldener Drache mit Hitze Schwierigkeiten gehabt hätte, aber ihr menschlicher Körper fühlte sich bei stickigen dreißig Grad nicht wohl.  
  
Nachdem sie die Kleider abgelegt, sich gewaschen und ein leichtes Nachtgewand übergestreift hatte. Setzte sie sich in den Stuhl am offenen Fenster und bürstete die langen, blonden Haare. Wie lange war es nun schon her, dass sie zusammen mit dieser unmöglichen Schwarzmagierin durch die Welt gezogen war? Etwas mehr als ein Jahr. Seitdem war das feilschen um Vasen und Keulen der Spannungshöhepunkt jeden Tages. Ihr Dasein war nun friedlich und mit den beiden Helfern da unten und dem Drachen im Korb konnte man nicht von Einsamkeit sprechen, dennoch, es fehlte ein Element, etwas, das ihr Blut zum Kochen brachte und ihr das Gefühl gab, durch und durch am Leben zu sein. Über ihre eigenen Gedanken erschrocken ließ sie die Bürste sinken. Konnte es sein, dass sie IHN vermisste? *Undenkbar*, sagte sie sich selbst und begann, die Haare zu einem festen Zopf zu flechten, damit sie sich im Schlaf nicht verknoteten. Es war nahe Mitternacht, als sie nach einem letzen Blick auf den schlafenden Babydrachen unter die Decke kroch.  
  
Sie wanderte in ihrem Traum gerade durch eine Säulenhalle, wo es von kostbaren Vasen und Krügen nur so wimmelte, da schrecke ein lautes Klirren sie aus dem Schlaf. Im Nu war Filia hellwach und auch der kleine Drache saß mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und aufgeregt schlagenden Flügeln im Korb. "Da hat unten jemand bei der Hintertür die Scheibe eingeschlagen", fauchte er.  
  
"Nicht nur das", Filias Augen funkelten vor Wut, "offenbar benimmt sich da jemand wie der Elefant im Porzellanladen."  
  
Sie warf sich einen Morgenmantel über und griff nach der Keule, die griffbereit in einer Ecke lehnte. "Diesen Typen werde ich das Fürchten lehren!"  
  
Mit zwei Flügelschlägen saß der kleine Drache auf ihrer Schulter. "Und ich werde ihnen einheizen, mich aus dem Schlaf zu holen...!"  
  
"Kommt nicht in Frage!", sie packte ihn und setzte ihn resolut in den Korb zurück. "Das ist viel zu gefährlich für deinen Körper. Dein Feuer ist noch lange nicht soweit, dass du es als Waffe einsetzen kannst. Keine Angst, wir werden dich beschützen."  
  
Er protestierte, aber sie ließ sich nicht erweichen und schloss die Tür hinter sich zu. Hier draußen im Flur war das Klirren noch viel lauter, jetzt konnte sie auch Schritte und Stimmen hören. Es mussten mindestens zehn Eindringlinge sein, die ihre geliebten Gefäße kurz und klein schlugen.  
  
"Das ist vielleicht eine dumme Gans", tönte eine rauhe Stimme, "stellt Keulen auf, sodass man nur noch zugreifen und losschlagen muss. Wer so dämlich ist, verdient es nicht anders." "Ihr elenden Einbrecher, nehmt das!" Das war die Stimme des Fuchses. Er würde doch nicht mitten unter den Krügen und Vasen...?  
  
Sie erreichte gerade das Treppengeländer, da krachte es, sodass der Boden bebte und die Fensterscheiben zitterten. Von dem Lärm der vielen, zerberstenden Gefäße ganz zu schweigen... "Jiros! Was hast du getan?!" Ihre Stimme übertönte den Nachhall der Explosion. Eine Wolke Rauch und staub trieb aus der offenstehenden Tür des Geschäfts- und Lagerraumes. Filias Augen tränten und sie musste husten, während sie die Treppe hinab eilte. Aus dem Lagerraum erklang ebenfalls mehrstimmiges Husten und Keuchen.  
  
Als Filia an der Türe ankam und sie in den Raum stolperte, bot sich ihr ein entsetzliches Bild. Grabos lag K.O. am Boden, an den Wänden saßen, kauerten und lehnten ein gutes Dutzend maskierte Gesellen in dunklen Umhängen. Einer der Einbrecher zeichnete sich durch besondere Beleibtheit aus. Sie alle waren umgeben von unzähligen bunten Scherben. Kaum ein Gefäß stand noch an seinem Platz, lediglich die Neuerwerbungen, die ganz hinten im Regal aufgestellt worden waren, hatten die Kerle verschont.  
  
Der Fuchs kniete neben seinem ehemaligen Boss und schüttelte ihn. "Boss, wach doch auf!" Da bemekte er Filia, die mit glühenden Augen ihre schwere Keule schwang.  
  
"Warum hast du das getan?" Selbst ihre Stimme klang wie aus einem tiefen Grab und alle seine Haare stellten sich auf.  
  
"Es ... es ging nicht anders, Filia-sama", winselte er und sah sich nach einem Versteck um. "Sie waren in der Überzahl und hatten den Boss in der Mangel!"  
  
Nun erst wandte sich Filia den Eindringlingen zu. Der dicke Dieb schwitzte aus allen Poren und suchte vergeblich nach einem Schlupfloch. Filia ließ die Keule sinken, trat an den Dicken heran und riss ihn am Kragen in die Höhe. "Warum seid ihr hier eingebrochen, was wollt ihr von mir?"  
  
Nichts ... ähm ... nichts für ungut...", stammelte er und wedelte hektisch mit beiden Armen. "Seine ... es war alles seine Idee!" Er deutete nach einem hageren Eindringling, der ziemlich viel von der Explosion abbekommen hatte und völlig groggy in einem Winkel hing.  
  
Mit einem angewiderten Schnauben ließ Filia den Dicken auf den Scherbenhaufen fallen und wandte sich dem Rädelsführer zu.  
  
Das war ein Fehler. Kaum kehrte sie dem Dicken den Rücken, krabbelte dieser auf allen Vieren hinaus ins Freie, während sie den bewusstlosen Einbrecher mit Ohrfeigen wachzurütteln versuchte. Von dieser sicheren Entfernung aus, feuerte er seine Kumpane, die sich mittlerweile von der Explosion erholt hatten mit lauten Rufen an: "Los, auf sie, aber lasst meine Amphoren heil!" "Du bist es!" Filia funkelte ihn durch die offenen Türen und über den Flur hinweg an an. "Du bist der Typ von dem ich die Amphoren gekauft habe, du dreckiger Lump!"  
  
"Wer ist hier der Lump?", kreischte der Entlarvte und zerrte sich die Maske vom Gesicht. "Du Hexe, hast nur ein paar lumpige Silberstücke für die unbezahlbaren Schätze bezahlt und sie mir geradezu abgepresst! Jetzt, da du mein Gesicht gesehen hast, wirst du nicht lebend davon kommen!"  
  
Der Meinung schienen auch die sieben bulligen Gestalten zu sein, die Filia umringten. Doch statt Angst zu zeigen, schwoll Filias Zornesader an und ...  
  
"Verdammt, was ist das für ein Teil!", einer der Angreifer deutete auf den Drachenschwanz, der unter Filias Unterrock hervorschaute. "Das ist nicht menschlich, sie ist nicht menschlich. Schaut nur, wie sie die Keule schwingt. Nur raus hier!"  
  
Ehe Filia mit ihrem weit ausholenden Schlag sie alle von den Füßen fegen konnte, hatten diese bereits die Beine in die Hand genommen. Filia packte die drei übrig gebliebenen Einbrecher nacheinander am Kragen und warf sie den Flüchtenden hinterher.  
  
Inzwischen waren in den Häusern ringsum die Lichter angegangen. Fenster wurden aufgerissen und aufgeregte sowie ängstliche Stimmen fragten, was denn da los sei.  
  
"Ist schon erledigt!", rief Filia und entschuldigte sich vielmals für ihren lauten Besuch, der offenbar den Heimweg nicht mehr hatte finden können.  
  
Als endlich alle Nachbaren wieder beruhigt zu Bett gegangen waren, entzündete Filia alle Lampen, um den Schaden zu begutachten.  
  
Grabos war wieder zu sich gekommen und hatte glücklicherweise außer einer gewaltigen Beule keinen weiteren Schaden erlitten.  
  
Mit dem Geschäft freilich sah es ganz anders aus. Filias Gesicht wurde bleicher und bleicher während sie die Regale abschritt und die noch heilen Gefäße zählte. Ganze fünfzehn Stück von über hundert waren ohne Sprung und Kratzer. Die Keulen hingegen waren allesamt noch heil, allerdings hatte das Holz unter der Rauchbombe sehr gelitten und zahlreicher Brandflecke setzten den Wert der Waren nochmals herab.  
  
Sie scheuchte den Fuchs und Grabos aus dem Raum. "Aufräumen müssen wir morgen, heute Nacht bringen wir ja doch nichts Gescheites zustande. Seht zu, dass ihr eine Mütze voll Schlaf kriegt, morgen steht uns viel Arbeit bevor."  
  
Filia selbst löschte wieder alle Lampen und schlurfte total am Boden zerstört zurück in ihr Zimmer, wo Valtier schon auf sie wartete. "Was ist geschehen?", fragte er entsetzt, als er ihre deprimierte Miene sah.  
  
Sie ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. "Meine wunderschönen Gefäße, meine Keulen... das Geschäft ist zerstört, unsere Existenz dahin... womit kaufe ich dir morgen nur deinen Spinat und die Karotten?"  
  
"Das ist das letzte, worum du dir Gedanken machen musst", sagte Valtier und schüttelte sich. "Erzähl mir lieber genauer, was passiert ist."  
  
Stockend brachte sie ihren Bericht vor.  
  
"Das sieht Jiros wieder mal ähnlich. Sobald Grabos etwas zustößt, ist bei ihm der Ofen aus. Er hat es sicher nicht böse gemeint und es tut ihm bestimmt sehr leid, was er angerichtet hat. Mich wundert nur, dass du die eigentlichen Schuldigen so ohne weiteres hast laufen lassen."  
  
Sie hob den Kopf und schnitt eine Grimasse. "Am liebsten hätte ich sie in Stücke gerissen, aber du weißt nur zu gut, was die letzen beiden Male passiert ist, als ich meiner Wut nachgegeben habe." Der Ancient Dragon nickte. Ja, er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an ihr erstes Geschäft und wie wohl sie sich in dieser Stadt gefühlt hatten, bis der betrunkene Sohn des Bürgermeisters meinte, sich an eine alleinstehende Schönheit ohne große Mühe heran machen zu können. Filia hatte ihn windelweich geprügelt und die schönen Haare durch einen Feuerball angekohlt, woraufhin er sie öffentlich als gefährliche Hexe denunziert hatte. Bei Nacht und Nebel hatten sie ihre Sachen auf einen Wagen laden und verschwinden müssen, ehe die aufgebrachten Bürger mit ihren Steinen und Fackeln angetrabt kamen, um Lynchjustiz zu üben.  
  
Nicht viel anders war es ihnen in der nächsten beschaulichen Kleinstadt ergangen, nur dass es diesmal eine Horde betrunkener Rowdies gewesen war, welche die Auslage des Geschäfts zertrümmert und sich in einige der Vasen erleichtert bzw. übergeben hatten. Filia war gnädig gewesen und hatte ihnen nur drei Feuerbälle vor die Zehen gespuckt, aber ein paar neidische Frauen aus der Nachbarschaft, deren Männer immer Stielaugen bekamen, wenn Filia a ihnen vorbei spazierte, hatten das beobachtet. Gerüchte haben die Tendenz zu wachsen, während sie verbreitet werden und zuletzt hieß es, dass Filia eine Dämonin sei, welche Männer in ihr Geschäft locke, sie dort verführte, röste und verspeise. Diesmal war ihre Flucht noch viel knapper ausgefallen und die Steine, welche die wütende Menge ihrem Wangen nachwarf hatten ein paar der Krüge sogar getroffen und zerschrammt.  
  
Irgendwie hatte Valtier nur darauf gewartet, dass Filia in dieser Stadt eine ähnliche Enttäuschung widerfuhr. Menschen waren eben Menschen und ihre Freundlichkeit nichts als Tünche. Sobald man daran kratze, kamen Neid und Missgunst zum Vorschein, wucherten Vorurteile wie Brombeerranken, nicht achtend wen ihre Stacheln trafen.  
  
Er seufzte und flatterte zu ihr auf das Bett. *Wenn ich schon soweit wäre, menschliche Gestalt annehmen zu können, würde ich ihr auf die Schulter klopfen, aber das dauert bei dem Körper noch hundert Jahre...* So begnügte er sich mit einer Geste, die er Nachbars Katze abgeschaut hatte und rieb sein Köpfchen an ihrer Hand. "Du hast das absolut richtige gemacht!", sagte er entschieden. "Wir beide können nichts für die Engstirnigkeit dieser Menschen. Was ist schon dabei, wenn wir wieder umziehen. Wir vier sind wie eine Familie und halten zusammen."  
  
Sie lächelte unter Tränen, hob ihn sacht hoch und gab ihm einen Kuss zwischen die Augen. "Du bist echt süß, Valtier", murmelte sie ihm ins Ohr und setzte ihn in den Korb zurück. "Lass uns schlafen, morgen ist auch noch ein Tag."  
  
...  
  
Der nächste Tag begann mit schlechten Vorzeichen. Im hellen Sonnenlicht sahen die Verwüstungen noch viel schlimmer aus. Auch in den Wänden waren zahlreiche Dellen und der Hausbesitzer, den wohl besorgte Nachbarn verständigt hatten, klopfte an die Tür noch ehe sie mit dem Aufräumen so richtig beginnen konnten.  
  
Das Gesicht des knochigen, alten Herrn wurde länger und länger je mehr er von dem Schaden zu Gesicht bekam. "Das wird teuer, das wird teuer...", ächzte er bei jeder Delle, bei jedem Brandflecken und bei jeder Scherbe, auf die er trat.  
  
"Das ist mir klar", hielt sich Filia eisern in Zaun. "Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass jemand die Schäden behebt und dass alles wieder so aussieht, als wären diese Einbrecher nie gekommen." "Einbrecher?", der alte Herr schob seine Brille zurecht und blinzelte durch die dicken Gläser. "Welche Einbrecher denn? Was haben sie gestohlen?"  
  
"Sie wollten einige der Vasen stehlen, aber dann ging aus Versehen eine Bombe hoch, mit der sie wohl ihre Spuren verwischen wollten und hat alle Vasen im Geschäft zertrümmert wie Sie sehen." "Warum haben sie nicht die Stadtwache verständigt?"  
  
"Die Diebe sind nach der Explosion Hals über Kopf geflohen und ich war so entsetzt über den Schaden, dass ich wohl nicht mehr habe klar denken können." Sie legte sich dramatisch den Handrücken auf die Stirn und seufzte gekonnt unter der schweren Bürde, als alleinstehende Frau mit einer solchen Bürde beladen zu sein. Wie immer wirkte ihre Schwäche und die Aura der edlen Hilflosigkeit, die sie verströmte und der Vermieter zuckte die Achseln. "Meine Miete für die nächsten drei Monate habe ich ja schon bekommen. Bis dahin läuft das Geschäft sicher wieder, hoffe ich." "Da bin ich mir sicher. Die Küche ist noch heil", strahlte Filia ihn an. "Möchten Sie eine Tasse Kaffee?" Der Vermieter zog seine dicke Taschenuhr hervor, klappte sie auf und schüttelte nach einem Blick darauf bedauernd den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, schönes Kind, vielleicht ein andermal." Filia brachte ihn zur Haustüre und wie schon öfters gab er ihr noch einen Klaps auf die vier Buchstaben, ehe er hinaus spazierte.  
  
Filia winkte ihm noch nach, trat wieder in den Flur, schloss die Tür und lehnte sich erschöpft an die Innenseite. "Dieses alte Ferkel", knurrte sie. "Wenn es nicht wegen der Miete wäre, würde ich ihn am liebsten..." In ihren Augen flackerte goldenes Feuer.  
  
"Filia-sama", Jiros deutete auf den Drachenschwanz, der wild hin und her peitschte. "Oh!" Filia atmete tief durch und der Drachenschwanz verschwand. "Ich muss mich besser beherrschen lernen", seufzte sie. "Habt ihr die Schaufeln und Besen?", fragte sie die beiden. Prompt hielten sie Gefordertes in die Höhe.  
  
"Gut, dann schau ich im Keller nach, ob wir noch ein paar Säcke unten haben, in welche wir die ganzen Scherben füllen können."  
  
Unten im Keller war es kühl und finster. Neben Gläsern mit eingelegtem Gemüse, Säcken mit Reis, Kisten mit Kartoffeln und verschrumpelten Äpfeln lagen tatsächlich noch ein paar leere Jutesäcke. Seufzend zählte sie zwaznig davon ab und brachte sie nach oben, wo Jiros und Grabos unter den Kommandos von Valtier, der sich auf der Ladentheke breit gemacht hatte, die Scherben zu einem großen Haufen kehrten.  
  
Der Tag verstrich, ohne dass das Geschäft geöffnet wurde. Da sie es bis um die Mittagszeit geschafft hatten, alle Scherben verschwinden zu lassen, sowie Wände und Boden geputzt waren, schickte Filia Jiros los, um einen Maler, einen Glaser sowie einen Bodenleger zu rufen. Die drei Handwerker tauchten der Reihe nach auf, besahen sich den Schaden und Filia musste ihre ganze Schauspielkunst aufbieten, um die unverschämten Preise auf ein akzeptables Maß zu drücken. Sie zahlte die Hälfte gleich und erklärte, den anderen Teil erst zu zahlen, wenn die Arbeit zu ihrer Zufriedenheit erledigt worden war. Dann machten sie die Termine aus und als endlich alle drei abgezogen waren, setzte sich Filia erschöpft in die Küche. "Das waren unsere ganzen Ersparnisse", seufzte sie. "Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon wir diesen Monat leben, bzw. neue Gefäße und neue Keulen kaufen sollen, von den Resthonoraren der Handwerker ganz zu schweigen.  
  
Selbst Valtier fiel keine passende Aufmunterung ein. Es sah wirklich aus, als würden sie bald wieder von hier weg ziehen müssen und diesmal ohne Kapital, um sich eine neue Existenz aufbauen zu können.  
  
Um Filia nicht noch mehr zu deprimieren schluckte der kleine Drache seinen Lebertran und die Milch ohne jedes Murren. Filia kochte einen Topf Reis für sich und die beiden anderen, dazu gab es eingelegtes Gemüse.  
  
"Nicht verzagen, Chef", versuchte es Grabos, als sie zu dritt bei Tisch saßen. "Wir haben immerhin noch drei heile Gefäße, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Zwei", machte Jiros den Aufmunterungsversuch zunichte. "Die eine Amphore hat einen ziemlich bösen Riss auf der Rückseite."  
  
"Waaas?" Filia schob ihren Teller zur Seite, warf die Serviette hin und stürmte in den Geschäftsraum. Tatsächlich. Sie hatte es vor lauter Arbeit und Sorgen versäumt, die drei Amphoren zu überprüfen. Der Riss sah frisch genug aus, um von gestern Nacht zu stammen. Frustriert tat Filia etwas, das niemand von ihr erwartet hätte. Sie schleuderte die Amphore zu Boden und das Gefäß zersprang. "Aber Filia-sama!" Jiros und Grabos starrten sie erschrocken an.  
  
"Was ist denn in dich gefahren?", fragte der Drache kopfschüttelnd und ließ sich mit ein paar Flügelschlägen neben den Scherben nieder. "Hättest du nicht besser versuchen sollen, ihn zu flicken?"  
  
"So tief würde ich niemals sinken", schnaubte Filia. "Für dich ist es übrigens längst Zeit, schlafen zu gehen und ihr zwei", sie wandte sich Jiros und Grabos zu, "ihr zwei räumt den Dreck hier weg!" "Sofort!" Grabos rannte nach dem Besen und Jiros holte einen weiteren Jutesack aus dem Keller. Während sie die Scherben auf eine Schaufel kehrten machte sich Filia mit dem Drachen auf dem Arm auf den Weg in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie war gerade am Fuß der Treppe angelangt, da rief Jiros aufgeregt: "Filia-sama! Seht euch das an!"  
  
Filia machte kehrt und runzelte die Stirn. "Was gibt es denn?"  
  
Jiros hielt aufgeregt den Boden der Amphore hoch. Er war ungewöhnlich dick und ein Stück war abgebrochen. Aus der Bruchstelle ragte ein gelbliches Papier.  
  
"Ein doppelter Boden, kein Wunder, dass die Amphore etwas schwerer war als die anderen und ich dachte schon, der Töpfer hätte einfach dickeres Material verwendet", wunderte sich Filia. Neugierig zupfte sie an dem Stück Papier und hielt plötzlich ein mehrfach gefaltetes Blatt in Händen. "Ob das eine Nachricht ist?", fragte Grabos aufgeregt.  
  
"Vielleicht ein Liebesbrief?", dachte Jiros laut und dachte seufzend an die nette Füchsin und den kleinen Fuchsjungen, die er damals verlassen hatte müssen.  
  
"Oder es ist ein Geheimrezept", war Valtiers Vermutung.  
  
Filia blickte von einem aufgeregten Gesicht zum nächsten. Was, wenn auf dem Blatt nur ein "Ätsch, reingefallen!" stand? Sie ging voran in die Küche und faltete das Blatt vorsichtig auseinander.  
  
Es war leer. Enttäuschung löste die Spannung ab und mit einem "Tut mir ehrlich leid, aber der Töpfer hatte wohl einen sonderbaren Humor", hielt Filia das Papier in die Kerzenflamme, um es zu entsorgen. Aber...  
  
Es wollte nicht brennen. "Das gibts doch nicht!" Filia legte es in die Abwasch, holte kurz Luft und spuckte einen Feuerball darauf. Eine blaue Stichflamme zuckte empor und Filia machte einen Satz rückwärts. Doch das blaue Feuer erlosch so rasch wie es gekommen war. Filia riskierte einen vorsichtigen Blick in die Abwasch, doch statt einem Häufchen Asche lag ein schneeweißes Blatt Papier darin. Es schien auch größer geworden zu sein. Mit dem Fingerspitzen hob sie es heraus, legte es erneut auf den Tisch und faltete es wiederum auseinander. Es war nicht länger leer. "Eine Landkarte!", entfuhr es Jiros.  
  
"Genau und schau mal, dort drüben ist ein x mitten im Meer", ereiferte sich Grabos.  
  
"Eine Schatzkarte!" Auch Valtiers Augen funkelten nun vor Unternehmungslust. "Das ist die Lösung für unser Geldproblem!"  
  
"Wirklich?", Filia beugte sich tiefer hinab. "Es fehlen Namen, die Karte ist völlig unbeschriftet und was soll der runde Fleck da unten?" Sie tippte auf eine glänzende rote Stelle in einer Ecke. "Sieht fast aus wie Blut, aber ..."  
  
Der kleine Drache beschnüffelte den Fleck. "...aber es ist nicht das Blut von Menschen. Es ist Drachenblut."  
  
"Drachenblut?" Filia tat es ihm nach und nickte. "Aber nicht von meiner Art."  
  
"Auch nicht von meiner", sagte der Ancient Dragon. "Trotzdem, dem Glanz nach kann es nur ein High Dragon verloren haben."  
  
"Verloren?", Jiros rümpfte die Nase. "Sieht das nicht eher aus, als wäre es absichtlich drauf getropft worden?"  
  
Valtier und Filia sahen sich an. "Da könntest du recht haben", sagte Filia zögernd. "Immerhin ist der Tropfen so gefallen, dass er keine einzige Linie der Karte getroffen hat."  
  
"Hmm...", meldete sich nun auch Grabos. "Ich habe mich eine Zeitlang als Schatzsucher versucht, damals, als ich noch beide Augen hatte und jung war. Doch eine solche Karte habe ich noch nie gesehen. Sie ist viel zu aufwändig und zu detailliert für eine menschliche Schatzkarte. Könnte es sein, dass ein Drache in Menschengestalt sie gemalt hat?"  
  
Filia kniff die Augen zusammen und studierte die Linien sorgfältig. "Unmmöglich ist es nicht. Fragt sich, was dieses x im Meer zu bedeuten hat."  
  
"Kann es ...", der kleine Drache zögerte sichtlich, die Sprache drauf zu bringen, "kann es sein, dass es sich um das Verschollene Volk handelt?"  
  
Filia sog scharf die Luft ein. "Du weißt davon?"  
  
"Mein Drachenvolk hat nicht immer isoliert gelebt", gab Valtier schnippisch zurück. "Auch bei uns erzählte man sich Geschichten über jenes Volk, das mitten in der großen Schlacht verschwand. Wir haben stets gerätselt, ob die Monster sie in einen Hinterhalt gelockt und getötet haben."  
  
"Jedenfalls sind sie nie wieder in ihre Klippenhöhlen zurückgekehrt, es gab unter den goldenen Drachen auch verschiedenste Gerüchte. Jemand meinte sogar, dass es möglich wäre, dass ein anderes Drachenvolk das gleiche mit ihnen getan hatte, wie wir mit euch." Bei den letzten Worten wurde ihre Stimme leiser und leiser. Die Reue, die aus ihrem Gesicht sprach, rührte Valtier, aber natürlich überspielte er diese weiche Regung, indem er das Blatt umdrehte. Keine schlechte Idee wie sich herausstellte, denn sonst hätten sie die äußerst schwach gemalten Zeichen in einer Ecke des Blattes gesehen. "Das ist ein uralter Dialekt", murmelte Filia und runzelte die Stirn während sie sich bemühte, die Zeichen zu entziffern. "Wenn ich recht lese, steht da: "Befreit das versiegelte Licht, wenn die Dunkelheit nach euch greift und die Tausend Funken werden sie vertreiben."  
  
"Ich kann leider keine alten Dialekte lesen", gestand Valtier. "Also werde ich dir vertrauen." "Ob das versiegelte Licht ein großer Schatz ist?", fragte Jiros halblaut.  
  
"Was auch immer, wenn es wertvoll ist, sollten wir es uns ansehen", stimmte ihm Grabos zu.  
  
"Oh nein!", Filia verschränkte beide Arme. "Ihr zwei werdet hier bleiben und den Handwerkern auf die Finger schauen." Sie kramte einen kleinen Lederbeutel hervor. "Das ist der allerletzte Rest unserer Ersparnisse. Braucht also zuerst den Reis und die Kartoffeln im Keller auf, ehe ihr es ausgebt." Sie drückte Jiros den Beutel in die Hand. "Ich und Valtier sind die einzigen Drachen hier, also werden wir der Sache nachgehen."  
  
"Und wir?" verlangte auch Grabos zu wissen.  
  
"Ihr zwei passt mir natürlich auf den Laden auf und schaut den Handwerkern auf die Finger. Ihr könnt alle übrig gebliebenen Keulen abschmirgeln und frisch imprägnieren und dann verkaufen. Das sollte zumindest einen Teil der Reparaturkosten abdecken. Ich werde eine Liste aufstellen, was ihr wofür verlangen könnt und wie weit runter ihr euch handeln lassen dürft. Macht mir nur keinen Ärger, also keine Schlägereien, keine Saufgelage und keine Einbrüche. Ich muss mich auf euch verlassen können."  
  
Die beiden sahen sie an und nickten eifrig.  
  
"Wunderbar!", strahlte Filia und umarmte erst einen, dann den anderen. "ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne euch täte." "Natürlich müssen wir erst mal wissen, wohin die Reise gehen soll", meldete sich Valtier zu Wort. "Da die Karte keine Namen verrät, kann es einer von hundert Küstenabschnitten sein, vor allem da sich die Küste selbst seit der Zeit, als die Karte gezeichnet wurde, verändert hat."  
  
Filia runzelte die Stirn. "Wenn wir den Fundort der Amphore wüssten, würde uns das sicher ein Stück weiter helfen, oder?"  
  
"Allerdings."  
  
"Dann sollten wir diesen dicken Kaufmann befragen", überlegte Jiros laut. "Er kennt sicher den Vorbesitzer und so können wir den Faden aufrollen."  
  
"Kein schlechter Gedanke", stimmte Filia zu. "Da er ein reisender Händler ist, hat er sicher schon Hals über Kopf das Dorf verlassen."  
  
Sie lächelte auf eine Art, dass Jiros und Grabos eine Gänsehaut bekamen.  
  
Entschlossen trat sie vor die Tür und atmete tief die Abendluft ein. "Das wird ein Spaß."  
  
"Soll ich mitkommen?", fragte Valtier.  
  
"Nein, danke, aber dafür bist du noch zu klein." Filias Tonfall ließ keine Widerworte zu und so zog sich Valtier grummelnd in seinen Korb zurück. Ohne zu Zögern marschierte Filia alleine durch die Straßen bis zum Marktplatz an jene Stelle, wo zuvor der Wagen gestanden hatte. Sie tat so, als hätte sie etwas fallen lassen, und bückte sich tief, um den Geruch aufzunehmen. Es war nicht leicht mit der schwachen Menschlichen Nase, doch ihre Drachensinne halfen ihr über dieses anatomische Manko hinweg. Schließlich richtete sie sich wieder auf, tat so, als würde sie etwas einstecken und folgte der Spur bis zu den östlichen Stadttoren.  
  
Diesen Weg hatte der Feigling also genommen. Nun, sie würde seine Spur zu verfolgen wissen. Zwar war der Torbogen durch ein Gitter gesichert und in dem Wachhäuschen versahen zwei kräftige Männer mit unfreundlichen Gesichtern ihren Dienst, aber das hielt Filia nicht von ihrem Vorhaben ab. Sie schlich sich der Mauer entlang bis sie zu einer recht morschen Stelle kam, die von der Stadt her nicht eingesehen werden konnte. Ein Griff und die Keule lag locker in ihrer Hand. Ein Schwinger und es krachte, als hätte jemand eine Kanone abgefeuert. Sogleich hetzten die beiden Wachen herbei. Filia versteckte sich und während diese recht ratlos das Loch begutachteten, huschte sie zum Gitter, packte es unten und hob es auf Brusthöhe an. Wie gut, dass es prima geölt war und weder quietschte noch knirschte. Dann ließ sie es los und schlüpfte gerade noch unten durch, ehe sich die Spitzen mit einem dumpfen Laut wieder in den Boden senkten. Natürlich lockte dies die Wache zurück zum Tor, aber da es keine Spur von einem Eindringling hab und Filia längst in Deckung gegangen war, wussten sie nicht was sie davon zu halten hatten und taten alles als dummen Streich ab und zogen sich in ihr Häuschen zurück. Inzwischen hatte Filia mit forschen Schritten schon eine beachtliche Strecke zwischen sich und die Stadt gebracht. Einem Menschen wäre das Sternenlicht allein zu schwach gewesen, um seinen Weg zu finden, aber Filias Drachensinne machten auch diese Schwäche wett.  
  
Als der Mond aufging machte der Weg eine Kehre und ein Hügel verbarg ihn vor den Augen der Stadt. Im Schatten dieses Hügels verwandelte sie sich in ihre eigentliche Gestalt, einen goldenen Drachen. Selbst Lina hätte diesen Drachen kaum mehr wiedererkannt. War er zu jener Zeit eher niedlich und plump gewesen, so hatten all die Erfahrungen und vor allem die Adoption von Valtier Filia reifen lassen. Sie sah nun den erwachsenen Drachen ihrer Sippe ähnlicher wie je zuvor, für die Augen eines Fremden war sie ein schlankes, wunderschönes und zugleich ungemein gefährlich wirkendes Ungeheuer, das in sicherer Höhe im Mondlicht dahin sauste, um seine Beute zu stellen.  
  
.....  
  
Rufus hatte den Schrecken des fehlgeschlagenen Überfalls inzwischen verdaut. Wie immer, wenn er auf Reisen war, schlief er neben einem offenen Feuer, eine Pistole neben dem Kopf und die Ohren gespitzt. Am liebsten würde er in einem guten Gasthof übernachten, aber da der Versuch, sich im Geschäft der Hexe zu bedienen war durch die Plumpheit der Handlanger wie den unerwartet starken Widerstand gescheitert und so hieß es sparen bis die nächste Gelegenheit kam, einem Tölpel die plumpen Imitate als Anitquitäten anzudrehen. Wenigstens hatte er seinen Wagen und sein Pferd unweit in einem Bauernhof unterstellen können, auch wenn die fünf Kupferstücke dafür einfach glatter Wucher waren.  
  
Der Sinn für Gefahr, den er sich in den vielen Jahren angeignet hatte schlug plötzlich Alarm. Rufus rieb sich die Augen, stand mühsam auf und nahm die Pistole fest in die Hand. "Zeig dich, du lausiger Landstreicher, wenn du einem ehrlichen Kaufmann an den Kragen willst, musst du früher aufstehen!" Doch es blieb dunkel und still um seinen Lagerplatz. Nicht einmal die Zikkaden des nahen Wäldchens waren mehr zu hören. Kein Rascheln, kein Scharren und auch der Ruf des Käuzchens, den er noch kurz vor dem Einschlafen vernommen hatte, war verstummt. Fast so als hielten alle Tiere den Atem an, um sich nicht zu verraten.  
  
"Wölfe?", murmelte Rufus halblaut und lauschte angestrengt. Doch kein Heulen durchbrach die Stille. Was immer das für ein Raubtier war, es bewegte sich sehr lautlos. Unheimlich.  
  
Rufus rieb sich die Arme, doch das Frösteln und die Gänsehaut blieben. Er bückte sich nach einem Ast, hob ihn auf und stieß die Spitze in Die Glut, sodass diese Feuer fing und eine notdürftige Fackel abgab. Diese schwenkend stieß er ein paar drohende Rufe aus, in der Hoffnung, dass Lärm und Feuer das Raubtier abschrecken und vertreiben würden.  
  
Doch dann geschah es.  
  
Mächtige Schwingen zerteilten die Luft, wirbelten Gras und Blätter empor, das Lagerfeuer flammte hell auf und... erlosch. Rufus' Behelfsfackel ereilte das gleiche Schicksal. Der Kaufmann legte den Kopf in den Nacken und erstarrte. Ein mächtiges Untier senkte sich zu ihm herab, die goldenen Klauen ausgefahren und bereit, sich in sein schutzloses Fleisch zu senken. Aller Mut verließ ihn und er kauerte sich zusammen wie ein kleines Kind. Das Brausen der Schwingen verschlang sein hilfloses Schluchzen und Wimmern. Er rechnete mit seinem Ende und seine zitternden Wurstfinger tasteten nach der Pistole, welche er im ersten Schreck hatte fallen lassen. Besser ein schnelles Ende, als von diesen Fängen zerrissen zu werden.  
  
Doch er wartete vergeblich auf den grausamen Schmerz. Das Untier landete keine zehn Schritte von ihm entfernt. Sein drohender Schatten verdeckte die Sterne, doch die hellen Augen waren wie zwei Leuchtfeuer, denen Rufus nicht entkommen konnte. "Erhebe dich du Wurm", grollte eine ohne Zweifel weibliche Stimme. "Erhebe dich und gestehe deine Untat."  
  
Rufus hatte keine Wahl. Am ganzen Körper bebend richtete er sich auf und stotterte. "Groß... großer Drache, ich wüsste ... wüsste nicht was ich gestehen sollte." Der Drache schnaubte und Rufus zuckte zusammen. "Bei allem was mir heilig ist, ich bin dir noch nie begegnet, wie hätte ich eine Untat gegen dich begehen sollen?", beeilte er sich zu sagen und hob die Hände schützend über seinen Kopf. "Ich spreche von den drei Amphoren, welche du dem Schatz meines Volkes entrissen hast", dröhnte die Stimme des goldenen Drachen. "Grabräuber verdienen keine Gnade!"  
  
"Die drei Amphoren, die mir diese blonde Hexe abgeluchst hat?"  
  
Die Augen des Drachen glühten und schneller als Rufus A sagen konnte zischte ein Feuerball knapp an ihm vorbei auf die Reste des Lagerfeuers, das wieder aufflammte.  
  
"Bitte, bitte verschone mich, einen elenden Kaufmann, großer Drache!", winselte Rufus und fiel auf die Knie. "Ich wusste nicht, dass sie dir gehören, sie waren doch einfach nur Strandgut."  
  
"An welchem Strand hast du sie gefunden?", bohrte der Drache nach.  
  
"An der Küste vor der verlassenen Stadt Salacia, großer Drache. Ich schwöre, sie lagen da in einer Höhle der weißen Klippe. Ich dachte doch, dass das Meer sie dahin gespült hatte. Ich wollte sie nicht stehlen, ehrlich!"  
  
Der Drache musterte ihn aus schmalen Augen. "Du bist kein ehrlicher Mensch, das rieche ich, du Wurm. Ich nehme an, es würde niemand um dich weinen!" Ein Grollen war zu hören und ein Gurgeln, das aus dem Magen des Drachen zu kommen schien. "Ich habe heute Abend noch nicht viel gegessen", hörte Rufus den Drachen sagen. Es klang nicht einmal drohend. *Ich bin erledigt*, schoss es Rufus durch den Kopf. *Endgültig.*  
  
Aber zu seinem Erstaunen machte der Drache keine Anstalten, sich auf ihn zu stürzen. Statt dessen spreizte er seine Schwingen und schlug so heftig damit, dass Erde und Steinchen in Rufus' Gesicht spritzten.  
  
Als der Kaufmann endlich wieder zu Atem kam und etwas sehen konnte, war der Drache verschwunden. Knieweich und an allen Gliedern zitternd sammelte Rufus die Äste wieder ein, um sein Lagerfeuer, das durch den Abflug des Drachen erneut ausgepustet worden war, zu entfachen. Die Zikkaden zirpten wieder und aus dem nahen Wald konnte er das geschäftige Rascheln des Dachses hören und langsam wagte er, an sein Glück zu glauben. Er hatte die Begegnung mit einem Drachen überlebt. Als die ersten Flammen aus den dürren Ästen schlugen, war Rufus bereits dabei, diese Begegnung in seinen Vorrat von Geschichten und Legenden einzubauen. Er war sich sicher, nicht nur Dorftrottel damit beeindrucken zu können.  
  
......  
  
Filia richtete sich auf und streckte die Arme in die Höhe. "Ahhh!" Es war herrlich gewesen, wieder einmal fliegen zu können. Obwohl sie die meiste Zeit über mit ihrer menschlichen Gestalt gut zurecht kam, vermisste sie das Gefühl der Freiheit und des Windes unter den Schwingen.  
  
"Salacia", murmelte sie. "Irgendwie kommt mir der Name bekannt vor. Vielleicht finde ich in der Stadtbücherei eine brauchbare Antwort."  
  
Sie folgte der Straße aus dem Schatten des Hügels in Richtung Stadt. Obwohl es noch immer Nacht war und kaum eine Stunde vergagen war, seitdem sie durch das Tor geschlüpft war, hoffte sie, dass die Risse, welche ihre Keule in der Mauer hinterlassen hatten, noch nicht geflickt worden waren. Das letzte Stück des Weges führte durch ein Wäldchen und gerade, als Filia den Weg verlassen und sich seitlich in die Büsche schlagen wollte, fühlte sie, wie sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten. Nur einer hatte sie jemals dermaßen aus dem Konzept bringen können.  
  
Filia blieb stehen, drehte sich langsam um und schickte ihre Gedanken aus. *Wo steckst du Monster?* Keine Antwort.  
  
"Ist das wieder eines deiner Spielchen?", fragte sie erbost und zog ihre Keule. "Du nimmst mich noch immer nicht für voll, wie?"  
  
Stille.  
  
"Na gut, dann eben nicht. Feiges Monster!" Sie steckte die Keule wieder ein und marschierte durch die Büsche.  
  
Plötzlich raschelte es in einem Baum direkt über ihr und eine wohlbekannte Gestalt mit lila Haaren und einem Stab landete vor ihr im Moos.  
  
Sie zuckte zurück und langte wieder nach der Keule, doch das Monster hob abwehrend die Hand "Nicht ... nötig. Ich bin ... so gut wie ...tot. Sie ... sind hinter ... mir her. Bitte hi...!" und brach zusammen.  
  
"Xellos!" Filia ließ die Keule fallen und fing ihn auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die Wunden und das lila Blut, das ins Moos rann.  
  
Ende des ersten Teiles 


	2. Unerwartete Begegnung

Versiegeltes Licht  
  
Teil 2  
  
Hin und her gerissen, zwischen der Abscheu, die ihresgleichen Wesen wie ihm entgegen brachten und einem seltsamen Gefühl der Kameradschaft, das sich durch das gemeinsam überstandene Abenteuer damals gebildet hatte, hielt sie ihn ein paar Atemzüge lang einfach nur fest. Sie konnte spüren, dass sein Herz noch schlug. So schwer er auch getroffen war, von Linas Erzählungen her wusste sie, dass er schon viel Schlimmere Wunden lebend überstanden hatte. Es sei denn... Sie setzte ihre Drachensinne ein und tatsächlich, da war der Geruch nach Sinnrath, einem seltenen Gift, dessen Herstellung und Wirkung nur einer handvoll ranghoher Drachen ihrer Sippe bekannt gewesen war. Dieses Mittel wirkte auf Monster wie Drachen gleichermaßen tödlich und war daher und wegen seiner schwierigen Herstellung niemals im Krieg zum Einsatz gekommen.  
  
Wenn die Waffen, welche ihm diese Wunden zugefügt hatten, mit Sinnrath bestrichen worden waren, sah es wirklich finster aus. Auf jeden Fall konnte er hier nicht bleiben, wenn wirklich Monster hinter ihm her waren und ihn hier fanden, würden sie sicher auch über die Stadt herfallen.  
  
Filia ließ ihn ins Gras gleiten, zog aus dem Gebüsch ein paar trockene Äste hervor und spuckte einen kleinen Feuerball darauf, sodass sie ein paar provisorische Fackeln hatte, die sie ins weiche Erdreich rammte, um in ihrem unsteten Licht Xellos Wunden notdürftig zu verbinden. Dazu riss sie lange Streifen von ihrem Unterrock ab und wickelte sie fest um Xellos Brustkorb, Arme und Oberschenkel. Als sie die Notverbände ordentlich festgezurrt hatte und sicher war, dass kein Blut mehr den Weg verraten konnte, den sie nahmen, löschte sie die Fackeln. Dann hob sie den Verwundeten auf die Arme und lief mit ihm leichtfüßig durch das Wäldchen bis sie an der Stadtmauer die Risse und das Loch erkennen konnte. Mit wenigen Schritten durchquerte sie die Wiese, die das Wäldchen von der Stadtmauer trennte . Eine Hand hatte sie frei, krallte sie in den Riss und zog und zerrte mit aller Drachenkraft. Es knirschte ein Wenig als sich der Riss zu einem Spalt dehnte, aber nicht laut genug, um die Wachen zu alarmieren. Erst schob Filia Xellos durch den Spalt, dann wand sie sich selbst hindurch. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, sah sie sich aufmerksam um, aber es war kein Mensch in Sichtweite. Also nahm sie Xellos erneut hoch und huschte im Schatten der Hauswände fast wie ein Dieb zu ihrem Heim.  
  
Ein kurzes, energisches Klopfen an die Hintertür und Jiros öffnete ihr.  
  
"Filia-sama, ist alles gutge...?", den Rest der Frage verschluckte er, als er den verwundeten Xellos auf ihren Armen erblickte.  
  
"Hast du ihn so zugerichtet?" Valtier war auch zur Begrüßung erschienen. Filia gab keine Antwort, sondern huschte ins Haus und ging sogleich in ihr Zimmer, um Xellos auf ihr Bett zu legen. "Was ist mit ihm los?". Valtier war ihr gefolgt und ließ sich auf dem Nachkästchen nieder. "Sinnrath", sagte Filia nur und rieb sich die Stirn.  
  
Der kleine Drache pfiff durch die Zähne. "Das ist übel."  
  
"Allerdings!" Filia gab sich einen Ruck und hetzte über die Treppe zurück in die Küche, um eine saubere Glasschale, eine Metallschüssel und frisches Verbandszeug zu holen, sowie eine Holzkiste, die sie in der hintersten Ecke des Verbandskasten aufbewahrt hatte. Jiros kochte einen Top Wasser. Im Schlafzimmer entnahm Filia der Holzkiste diverse Pulver und Tinkturen und begann in der Glasschale eine Paste zu mischen.  
  
"Das wird nicht viel helfen", urteilte Valtier sachlich. "Soweit ich weiß gibt es kein wirksames Gegengift gegen Sinnrath."  
  
Filia zog eine Pipette aus der Kiste. "Doch, es gibt eines, aber dafür brauche ich noch drei Zutaten." Sie warf einen Blick auf Xellos, der sich unruhig auf dem Laken hin und her wälzte, während das Gift in seinem von Blutverlust geschwächten Körper wütete.  
  
"Was wären das denn für Zutaten", keuchte Jiros, der den schweren Topf mit dem abgekochten Wasser ins Zimmer schleppte.  
  
"Stell ihn bitte hierhin", sagte Filia und erklärte dann: "Ich habe in einer alten Schrift gelesen, dass nur drei Dinge einen Drachen vor einer Sinnrathvergiftung retten können und ich hoffe, dass das Gegenteil davon für Monster wie ihn gilt."  
  
"Das ist mir zu hoch", sagte Jiros die Stirn runzelnd. "Wir zwei können wohl nicht helfen, oder?" Filia verneinte. "Könntet ihr zwei euch aus der Stadt schleichen und alle Spuren, die ich eventuell hinterlassen habe, vertuschen? Falls Monster hinter ihm her sind, sollen sie nicht auf die Idee kommen, in der Stadt nach ihm zu suchen."  
  
"Wird gemacht", versprach Jiros und lief rasch die Treppe hinunter, um Grabos Bescheid zu sagen. Unterdessen begann Filia die Paste mit solchem Elean zu rühren, dass die Schale fast zersprang und ihr der Schweiß in dicken Tropfen auf der Stirn stand. Dann trat sie vor den Spiegel und sog mit der Pipette drei Schweißtropfen von ihrer Haut, die sie dann der Paste beimengte.  
  
"Lass mich raten", sagte Valtier. "Die geheime Zutat für die Heilung von Drachen war der Schweiß eines Monsters."  
  
"Nicht irgendeiner", schhaufte Filia und trocknete sich das Gesicht ab, "er muss ehrlich für den Drachen vergossen worden sein."  
  
Nachdem sie die Pipette ausgewaschen hatte, setzte sie sich im Lotussitz hin und erinnerte sich all die denkwürdigen Momente, die sie mit Xellos auf der Reise verbracht hatte. Wie er sie gereizt hatte, damit sie sich aus eigener Kraft befreien hatte können, damals als man sie vor Gericht gezerrt hatte. Ihr kam wieder in den Sinn wie er sie vor den herabfallenden Trümmern gerettet hatte und noch einmal erlebte sie das selstam elekrisierende Gefühl, als sich ihre Kräfte in einem letzten, verzweifelten Schlag vereinten. Er war ein Monster, er hatte sie verspottet, sie verletzt, sie durfte ihm nicht vertrauen und dennoch war da ein Band, geflochten aus den gemeinsamen Erinnerungen, aus dem Wissen, nicht so richtig zu der Gruppe zu gehören, in die man hinein geboren wurde. Wenn sie ihn jetzt verlor, gäbe es niemanden mehr, der sie so sehr in Rage bringen und ihr Blut schneller fließen lassen konnte. So unerwartet die Erkenntnis auch war, auf eine merkwürdige Art brauchte sie Xellos und wollte ihn nicht verlieren.  
  
Valtier beobachtete fasziniert, wie Filias Aura golden zu strahlen begann. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln und rannen die Wangen hinab. Filia tastete nach der Pipette, erhob sich und sah in den Spiegel. Drei Tränen fing sie auf und ließ sie in die Schale tropfen.  
  
"Tränen, vergossen im Gedanken an den Drachen", zitierte sie die alte Schrift. "Fehlt nur noch eines." Die Pipette hatte ausgedient und wanderte in den Topf. Jetzt war eine Spritze mit langer, dünner Nadel an der Reihe. Filias Aura schimmerte noch immer golden, da sie die Erinnerung an die positiven Erfahrungen mit Xellos aufrecht erhielt. Tief durchatmend stellte sich aufrecht hin, zielte genau und ... "Nein!" Valtier wollte ihr die Spritze entreißen, doch ihr entschlossener Blick, ließ ihn resignierend inne halten. Es war ohnehin zu spät.  
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen rammte sich Filia die Nadel ins Herz, zog den Kolben der Spritze ein wenig zurück, sodass Herzblut die Spritze füllte und zog die Nadel dann wieder ruckartig heraus. "Keine Angst", sagte sie etwas unsicher lächelnd zu dem geschockten, kleinen Drachen. "Die Wunde hat sich schon wieder geschlossen, du solltest wissen, dass es mehr als das braucht, um einen Drachen ernsthaft zu gefährden."  
  
"Also stand in dem Buch auch was von Blut", folgerte Valtier.  
  
"Genauer, es musste Blut aus einem sich um den Drachen sorgenden Herzen eines Monsters handeln. Du kannst dir vorstellen wie selten solche Zutaten sind."  
  
"Daher die Heilungschancen gleich Null. Und du hast jetzt alles was sich auf Drachen bezog auf Monster umgemünzt und umgekehrt."  
  
"Richtig!" Filia kniete sich vor das Nächtkästchen nieder auf dem sie die Glasschale aufgestellt hatte und tropfte aus der Spritze drei Tropfen Herzblut hinein. Je länger sie die neuen drei Zutaten hineinrührte desto mehr veränderte sich die Farbe der Paste von grün zu goldgelb. Doch erst als die Farbe jener von Dotterblumen glich, ließ Filia erleichtert die Spachtel sinken. "Das muss genügen", schnaufte sie und stach mit einem Löffel etwas von der Masse herunter, um sie in den Händen zu einer Daumennagel großen Kugel zu formen.  
  
"Jetzt muss er es nur noch schlucken."  
  
Das erwies sich als die größte Hürde. Xellos war partout nicht dazu zu bewegen aufzuwachen. Die Zähne hatte er fest aufeinander gepresst, wohl um Schmezenslaute zu unterdrücken. Seine Haut war aschfahl und selbst ein paar Schläge eines kalten, nassen Lappens holten ihn nicht aus der dunklen Tiefe, in die sein Geist mehr und mehr versank.  
  
Filia wusste sich keinen Rat mehr. Sie schüttelte ihn und rief seinen Namen: "Xellos, du dummes Monster, wach auf oder willst du, dass ich...", ihr fiel auf die Schnelle nichts Schrecklicheres ein, "...dass ich dich küsse?"  
  
Valtier bekam vor Schreck einen Schluckauf und irgendwie schien die Drohung bis zu Xellos dämmernden Bewusstsein durchgedrungen zu sein, denn seine verklebten Augenlider öffneten sich einen Spalt.  
  
Filia atmete auf. "Ich bin es, Filia. Kennst du mich noch, Xellos?"  
  
"Der verweichlichte, naive Drache?", hauchte der Kranke kaum hörbar.  
  
Erbost funkelte Filia ihn an. "Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit, mich zu beleidigen. Mach den Mund auf, Xellos, es gibt Medizin."  
  
"Gegen ...", es kostete ihn sichtlich Kraft, überhaupt zu sprechen, "...gegen Sinnrath ist kein Kraut gewachsen. Bist ... bist du nicht froh ... dass du mich ... bald für immer ... los sein wirst?" Filia gab keine Antwort sondern nutzte die Sprechpause um ihm die Medizin in den Mund fallen zu lassen. "Schluck das!", knurrte sie.  
  
Ohne rechte Hoffnung, aber zu müde, um ihr Widerstand zu leisen, schluckte Xellos die runde, weiche Masse, die nach gar nichts schmeckte. Wortlos legte Filia ihm den Arm um den Rücken, hob seinen Oberkörper ein wenig an und flößte ihm einen Schluck Wasser ein.  
  
Es folgte noch eine Portion Medizin, noch mehr Wasser und das ganze ein drittes Mal. Vor lauter Anstrengung brachen einige der Wunden wieder auf. Filia unterdrückte einen Fluch und zückte ein Messer, um Xellos die Kleider vom Leib zu schneiden.  
  
"Was ... wird das nun ...wieder?" Er schaffte es, seine Augen weiter zu öffnen und das sonst so helle, gefährlich funkelnde Gelb wich einem tiefen Bernsteingold, als die Medizin endlich ihre Wirkung tat. Filia nickte zufrieden, riss die Fetzen seiner Kleider herunter und verband vorsichtig die Wunden wieder frisch. Sein Atem ging nun deutlich ruhiger und der Herzschlag wurde gleichmäßiger. Erschöpft von der Anstrengung fielen Xellos wieder die Augen zu und er schlief seiner Genesung entgegen.  
  
...  
  
Er vermochte nicht zu sagen, wieviel Zeit vergangen war bevor er aus der Tiefe des heilsamen Schlafes auftauchte. Etwas Kühles, Feuchtes bedeckte seine Augen und das Bett auf dem er lag schien ständig hin und her zu schwanken.  
  
"Ah, bist du wieder wach, Monster?"  
  
Die Stimme kannte er doch. Seine Hand tastete nach dem Tuch und er zog es vom Gesicht. Den noch immer leicht schmerzenden Kopf hin und her wendend, erkannte er, dass er in einer Art Planwagen lag und er war dem Dach aus weißem Stoff dankbar, dass es das helle Sonnenlicht davon abhielt in seine empfindlichen Augen zu stechen.  
  
Der Specher saß auf einem festgezurrten Kistenstapel und blickte aus misstrauischen, violetten Augen auf ihn herab. Zwar konnte Xellos in dem Halbdunkel die schwarzen Schwingen nur erahnen, aber sein Gespür sagte ihm unmissverständlich, wen er da vor sich hatte. "Du bist es doch, Valtier?", fragte er zur Sicherheit dennoch und versuchte sich von der weichen Matratze in die Höhe zu stemmen.  
  
"An deiner Stelle wäre ich vorsichtig. Sinnrath steckst nicht einmal du so einfach weg." Der kleine Drache, der in seinem ersten Leben Xellos von Herzen verabscheut hatte, war seit seiner Wiedergeburt weit toleranter und duldsamer geworden. So lang keine Schadenfreude in seiner gut gemeinten Warnung.  
  
Xellos, vor dessen Augen bei der ersten abrupten Bewegung alles verschwamm, legte sich wieder hin und seufzte. "Also war es tatsächlich Sinnrath. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie soweit geht." "Wer denn?", fragte eine Filia, die vorne saß und den Wagen lenkte.  
  
"Hellglare."  
  
Um ein Haar wären Filia die Zügel entglitten. Sie wandte kurz den Kopf. "Hellglare?"  
  
"Nun, da Firbrizo nicht mehr existiert, ist sie einen Rang aufgestiegen und hat seinen Platz als fünfter Lord Shabranigdos eingenommen. Da sie und Zellas, meine erste Meisterin sich gut verstehen, wurde ich ihr unterstellt. Zellas hat ihr alle ehemaligen Untergebenen Fibrizos sousagen geschenkt. Ein paar haben aufgemuckt und landeten faschiert, gebraten und gewürzt auf Hellglares Mittagstisch." "Im Ernst?", würgte Filia hervor.  
  
"Hellglare kennt da nichts", versicherte Xellos. "Nach der Affäre um dich", er sah den kleinen Drachen an, "war sie mit meinem Bericht nicht sehr zufrieden und degradierte mich. Offenbar wollte sie mich noch für spätere Verwendungen am Leben lassen."  
  
"Nicht für sehr lange", bemerkte Valtier trocken.  
  
Ein Abglanz seines täuschend harmlosen und doch undurchschaubaren Lächelns huschte über Xellos Gesicht. "Irgendwie hätte ich es wissen müssen. Sie war die Lehrmeisterin von Firbrizo und ihm an Falschheit weit überlegen."  
  
"Ist für ein Monster doch ein Kompliment", sagte Filia laut genug, dass sie beide im Wagen es hören konnten. Sie hielt die Zügel etwas lockerer und das kräftige Pferd trabte flott dahin. Die Straße verlief geradeaus an der Küste, weit und breit waren keine Reiter, Wanderer oder andere Wagen zu sehen. "Sie ist bewundernswert", bestätigte Xellos das Kompliment von vorhin, "ihre Grausamkeit und ihr Zorn kennen nicht ihresgleichen unter uns Monstern. Wer sie hintergeht, muss mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen und das habe ich nicht."  
  
"Aha!" Filia nickte wissend, "du hast die Degradierung also nicht auf dir sitzen lassen." "Nicht dafür hat sie mich erledigen wollen", sagte Xellos und gab Filia damit indirekt recht, "bei uns Monstern ist es normal, zu intrigieren um seine Position zu verbessern und darin bin ich nicht schlecht."  
  
"Das können wir bestätigen", kommentierte Valtier trocken. "Wofür hat sie dich denn mit vergifteten Messern so zugerichtet?"  
  
"Das war nicht Hellglare selbst, sie würde sich nie die Finger schmutzig machen", erklärte Xellos. "Sie nahm nur die Streitereien zwischen mir und ihrer rechten Hand, einem gewissen Destingate zum Anlass, das ganze in einem "fairen" Duell austragen zu lassen. Destingate hat noch damit geprahlt, dass sie ihm ihre Dolche für den Kampf geliehen hat. Ich dachte mir schon, dass sie die eine oder andere Falle eingebaut hat, aber wer denkt schon an Sinnrath?"  
  
"Also hat Destingate gewonnen?", fragte Valtier.  
  
"Für wen hältst du mich?", schnaubte Xellos. "Seine Einzelteile konnte nicht mal Hellglare wieder zusammenflicken. Leider hat er mich oft genug getroffen, dass Hellglare sicher sein konnte, dass das Gift mich erledigt."  
  
"Warum war sie überhaupt so sauer auf dich?", wunderte sich Filia.  
  
"Wegen dir", bekam sie zu ihrer Überraschung zu hören. "Es hat Hellglare nicht gepasst, dass ich es versäumt habe, dich als letzten goldenen Drachen abzuschlachten und ihr deinen Kopf zu bringen, damit sie ihn süß-sauer einlegen konnte."  
  
"Aber ... aber wir mussten doch zusammenarbeiten, um die Welt zu retten", ereiferte sich Filia. "Was glaubst du wie oft ich das wiederholt habe? Leider ist Hellglare der Ansicht, dass wir Monster das auch allein geschafft hätten, wenn ich nicht so unfähig gewesen wäre."  
  
"Warum hat sie sich dann mir nicht selbst entgegen gestellt", fragte Valtier verwundert.  
  
"Sagte ich nicht schon, dass Hellglare ich nicht gern die Hände selbst schmuztig macht? Sie schickt jemanden los und wenn er es schafft, dann heimst sie das Lob ein, wenn er versagt, hat sie einen Sündenbock."  
  
"Und der warst in dem Falle du. Aber wenn du ja doch tödlich vergiftet warst, warum sollte sie dich noch verfolgen?"  
  
"Sie ist jemand, der auf Nummer sicher geht. Ich denke aber nicht, dass sie mich bei dir sucht. Welcher Drache würde schon ein Monster bei sich aufnehmen und pflegen?" "Ein sehr naiver und weichherziger", sagte Valtier.  
  
Filia bekam rote Ohren. "Ich mag es nun mal nicht, wenn meine Freunde leiden. Was ist daran so seltsam."  
  
"Freunde?", Xellos schaffte es, sich aufzurappeln und ihre Blicke begegneten sich. "Wenn ich wieder zu Kräften bin hole ich vielleicht nach, was ich versäumt haben, um Hellglare zufrieden zu stellen. Du kannst mir nicht trauen, ich bin ein Monster!"  
  
"Das weiß ich doch!", fauchte Filia zurück. "Das mit dem Freund war ein Versprecher."  
  
"Will ich hoffen", gab Xellos zurück und ließ sich wieder ins Heu sinken. "Für einen goldenen Drachen hast du einfach zuwenig Wissen und Erfahrung. Du würdest ihr nur den Magen verderben." "Danke! Aber ich lege schließlich keinen Wert darauf, einem Monster zu schmecken."  
  
Sie schwiegen sich grollend an. Keiner der drei bemerkte, dass weit über dem Wagen eine einsame Krähe ihre Kreise zog. Jedesmal wenn ihre Augen den Wagen streiften, glühten sie düsterrot.  
  
Es war schon weit nach Mittag, als sie endlich im Schatten einiger Bäume Rast machten. Filia half Xellos dabei, aufzustehen, denn das Monster war immer noch sehr schwach. Valtier hatte seinen Spaß dabei Holz vom nahen Waldrand herbei zu schleppen und aufzuhäufen und schließlich mit ein paar kleinen Feuerbällen zu entzünden. Filia breitete für Xellos eine Decke im Gras aus. Er setzte sich und lehnte sich gegen einen Baumstamm. Man sah ihm deutlich an, wie er seine Schwäche hasste. Filia kochte eine großen Kessel voll Reisbrei mit Milch und etwas Honig und bestand darauf, dass sowohl der Babydrache wie auch Xellos zwei Teller davon restlos leer aßen, ehe sie sich selbst etwas davon gönnte. "Ich hätte auch lieber einen feinen Braten", erklärte sie Xellos, "aber ein paar dumme Menschen haben meinen Laden kaputt gemacht und daher bin ich pleite."  
  
"Wohin sind wir eigentlich unterwegs?", fragte er nachdem er den letzten Bissen mit etwas Wasser hinuntergespült hatte.  
  
"Wir fahren die Küstenstraße hinunter bis zur verlassenen Stadt Salacia. Dann suchen wir den Strand in deren Nähe nach wertvollem Strandgut ab, das ich verkaufen kann, um mein Geschäft wieder aufzubauen."  
  
Diese Geschichte hatte sie mit Valtier vor der Abfahr noch abgesprochen. Es war besser, wenn die Monster nichts von einer Spur zum Verlorenen Volk wussten.  
  
"Und warum muss ich da mit?", fragte Xellos. "Immerhin bin ich krank und schwach."  
  
"Dumme Frage, wenn tatsächlich Monster hinter dir her sind, was glaubst du, was sie mit der Stadt machen würden, wenn sie dich dort fänden?"  
  
Xellos verstand. "Aber hier draußen hast du weder Deckung noch Schützenhilfe, du nimmst ganz schön viel Risiko auf dich."  
  
Valtier sträubte seine Schuppen. "Es ist nicht so, als wäre sie allein."  
  
"Mit dir halbe Portion würde ich selbst jetzt locker fertig", sagte Xellos unbarmherzig.  
  
Valtier fauchte ihn wütend an, wie eine Katze einen großen Hund anfaucht und drehte ihm dann schnippisch den Rücken zu, um seinen Teller in den Abwascheimer fallen zu lassen.  
  
"Danke!", Filia streichelte den Drachen und holte ein fein duftendes Öl, um die schwarzen Flügel einzureiben, die hier in der salzigen Küstenluft schnell austrocknen und rissig werden konnten. "Du wirst rasch wieder zu Kräften kommen", sagte Filia zu Xellos gewandt, "das habe ich im Gefühl und dann sind wir schon zu dritt." Als der Drache fertig war, wechselte sie Xellos Verbände. Obwohl man es ihm nicht ansah, war Xellos mit menschlichen Maßstäben gemessen gut gebaut. Filia wunderte sich ein wenig, warum sie rote Wangen bekam, als sie den Verband an seiner Seite wechselte und dabei mit den Fingern über seine warmen, kräftigen Muskeln streifte. Offenbar war ihre menschliche Form doch mehr als nur eine praktische Hülle.  
  
Xellos war es denkbar unangenehm, sich von einem Drachen helfen lassen zu müssen. Ihre Finger fühlten sich nicht schlecht auf seiner Haut an, kühl und sanft und es tat gut, sich helfen zu lassen. "Die Wunden sind so gut wie verheilt", verkündete Filia etwas atemlos und doch zufrieden. "Morgen kann ich die Verbände endgültig abnehmen."  
  
"Ich habe noch gar nicht gefragt, wie ich geheilt werden konnte", brachte Xellos vorsichtig zur Sprache, unsicher, ob er die Antwort überhaupt hören wollte.  
  
"Ach, das war nicht weiter schwierig", winkte Filia locker ab. "Nur ein paar Zutaten nach einem alten Drachenrezept, mehr nicht."  
  
"Nebenwirkungen sind keine zu erwarten?", fragte Xellos in möglichst neutral-harmlosen Tonfall. Dennoch fasste Filia das als Beleidigung ihrer Heilkünste auf. Anstatt ihn jedoch giftig anzufunkeln, tat sie so, als müsse sie etwas nachdenken. "Warte mal, jetzt da du es erwähnst, da war eine Notiz darüber, dass Monster unter Umständen rosa Haare am ganzen Körper wachsen, sie kleine Engelsflügel bekommen und sie zu mauzen beginnen."  
  
"Das ... das ist nicht ernst gemeint, oder?", Xellos betrachtete seinen Handrücken ganz genau. Täuschten ihn seine Augen, oder war da ein feiner rosa Flaum zu sehen?  
  
Filia sah ihn freundlich lächelnd an. "Spürst du schon ein Jucken am Rücken?"  
  
Xellos war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob das mit den Nebenwirkungen nicht einfach ein dummer Witz war, aber andrerseits hatte Filia in der Vergangenheit nicht viel Sinn für Humor bewiesen. Im Gegenteil, der immer streng auf Pflichterfüllung bedachte goldene Drache war nie bereit gewesen, die Katastrophen, die ihre gemeinsame Reise begleitet hatten, für witzig zu halten. Daher konnte sich Xellos eines unsicheren Gefühles nicht erwehren, was diese seltsamen Nebenwirkungen betraf. "Was ... was war denn drin in dem Rezept?", fragte er drängend.  
  
Filia sah den kalten Schweiß auf seiner Stirn und konnte nicht mehr: "Ha, ha, ha! Xellos, hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich verwandle dich in ein rosa Kuscheltier mit Flügeln?"  
  
Xellos starrte sie mit offenem Mund eine Sekunde lang an, dann klappte sein Kiefer nach oben und seine Augen begannen gefährlich zu funkeln.  
  
"Das war also nur ein dummer Scherz, Filia? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein humorloser Drache wie du, zu so etwas fähig ist."  
  
"Wer ist hier humorlos?", konterte Valtier von oben. Der Ancient Dragon schaukelte auf einem Ast und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, dass seine spitzen, kleinen Zähne blitzten. "Nachdem was sie mir so von eurer gemeinsamen Reise erzählt hat, hast du sie doch des öfteren auf den Arm genommen oder? Man sollte denken, dass du ein kleines bisschen deiner eigenen Medizin verträgst, oder?"  
  
Xellos Augen fixierten den kleinen schwarzen Drachen. Dieser starrte ungeniert zurück und da das Monster immer noch zu schwach für große Aktionen war, lehnte er sich nur seufzend zurück und schloss die Augen. "Wir sollten wohl alle besser schlafen, wenn ihr nach Salacio wollt, haben wir noch einen langen Weg vor uns..."  
  
....................................  
  
Hoch über ihnen kreiste die Krähe in der Finsternis. Ein Uhu näherte sich vom nahen Wald mit lautlosen Flügelschlägen. Die Krähe achtete nur auf das, was sich unter ihr abspielte und bemerkte den Jäger der Nacht erst, als dessen Schatten über ihr das Mondlicht verfinsterte. Zwei rote Blitze schossen aus ihren Augen und trafen die Schwanzfedern des Uhu, die prompt zu qualmen begannen. Erschrocken suchte der große Vogel das Weite und verschwand in Richtung Bach.  
  
Die Krähe spürte den Ruf zur Rückkehr und verließ die Szenerie. Sie flog über den Wald, über die Felder und dann war da plötzlich ein feuriger, roter Kreis. Jeder andere Vogel wäre geflohen doch der Ruf war stärker denn je und die Krähe flog mitten hinein und war verschwunden.  
  
"Da bist du ja."  
  
Es war kühl in der Höhle und zahlreiche polierte Mondopale sorgten für bläuliches Licht. Die Krähe flatterte zielsicher zu dem hohen Lehnstuhl, der direkt vor einem elegant gedeckten Tisch stand. Die schlanke, weibliche Gestalt streckte den Arm aus und der Vogel landete ohne zu zögern. Die Hand mit den dunkelgrün lackierten Nägeln streichelte ihm über den Rücken. "Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet, mein kleiner Spion. Es ist Zeit, dass du dich ausruhst und mir zeigst, was du entdeckt hast."  
  
Unvermittelt wurden aus den Nägeln spitze Krallen, die sich durch die Schädeldecke des Vogels bohrten. Ein Blutschwall schoss aus dem aufgerissenen Schnabel, dann erloschen die roten Augen für immer. Mit einem Ruck rissen die grün lackierten Kallen das Hirn aus der Schädeldecke und führten es zu vollen, verlockend geschwungenen purpurnen Lippen, die sich gierig teilten. Gelblich-braune Zähne bohrten sich in den blutenden, schwammigen Happen und kauten genüsslich Bissen für Bissen. Die schwarze Zunge leckte die letzten Tropfen von den Krallen. Klare, blaue Augen schlossen sich, zugleich entzog ein gieriger Geist den Hirnfragmenten der Krähe alle nötigen Informationen. Bilder von Xellos, Filia und Valtier huschten vorüber. Der Wagen, die Straße und das Lagerfeuer. "Seid ihr fündig geworden, Meisterin Hellglare?" Ein schmieriges, runzeliges Monster verbeugte sich tief vor dem Tisch. "Wollt ihr die nächste Krähe ausschicken`"  
  
"Nein, ich denke nicht, dass das nötig ist", Hellglare hob das Weinglas und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. "Keine Krähe wird mehr erfahren, dazu sind die Vögel zu beschränkt." Sie legte den Finger ans Kinn und klopfte mit der Fußspitze auf den Boden. "Er ist also tatsächlich zu dem Goldenen Drachen gerannt, dieser Verräter. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass dieser elende Drache mein Gift besiegt, es war schwierig genug zu beschaffen."  
  
"Sollen wir den Wagen angreifen und den Dreien mit einem Schlag das Licht ausblasen, Meisterin Hellglare?"  
  
"Verlockende Idee Somil, aber ich will Zellas Metallium nicht zu sehr reizen. Noch ist sie mir über und meine Position als fünfter Lord ist noch nicht gefestigt genug, jetzt schon den nächsten Schritt einzuleiten. Immerhin ist Xellos ihr Protegé. Ich weiß, in welche Richtung sie reisen und so sicher wie sie sich fühlen, werden sie ihre Spuren kaum verwischen. Warten wir noch ein bisschen und wiegen sie in Sicherheit."  
  
"Ihr seid unerreichbar, grausam, Meisterin", murmelte Somil und schlich unter vielen Bücklingen rückwärts aus der Höhle. Nicht allein der Demut willen, man tat gut daran, dem launischen, fünften Lord nie den Rücken zu kehren...  
  
...................  
  
Als der nächste Morgen anbrach, war Filia bereits wieder auf den Beinen und kochte Haferschleim für alle. Valtier hatte Kohldampf genug, um seine Portion mit einem ordentlichen Guss Honig und vie Zimt ohne Widerworte zu verdrücken.  
  
Xellos sah nur mit hochgezogenen Brauen auf den dicken, weißbraunen Klecks auf seinem Teller und machte keinerlei Anstalten zum Löffel zu greifen.  
  
"Probier es gefälligst", zischte Filia gekränkt. "Ich weiß, dass es nicht die feine Höllenküche ist, aber ich bin momentan eben knapp bei Kassa und außerdem ist es nahrhaft und gesund. Du bekommst danach auch einen Apfel."  
  
"Ich kann es kaum erwarten", gab Xellos ironisch zurück. Überrascht bemerkte er, wie sich Filias große, blaue Augen mit Tränen füllten. Normalerweise hätte er jetzt diebische Schadenfreude empfunden, dem Goldenen Drachen eins ausgewischt zu haben. Doch es war anders als damals. Irgendwie verspürte er Unbehagen beim Anblick ihrer traurigen Augen und mit einem Seufzer tauchte er den Löffel in die Masse und kostete vorsichtig. Es war nicht mal so übel. Dem ersten Löffel folgte ein zweiter und ein dritter und ehe er sich versah, war sein Teller leer. Filia reichte ihm einen verschrumpelten Apfel und sammelte die Decken ein, um ihm im Wagen ein weiches Lager zu richten. Nachdem alle Spuren der Übernachtung getilgt worden waren, half Filia Xellos in den Wagen und spannte das schwerfällige aber gutmütig Ross davor.  
  
Sie kamen gut voran, und erreichten genau in der von Filia berechneten Zeit die Ruinenstadt von Salacia.  
  
Niemand wusste genau, welches Unheil diese Stadt vor mehreren hundert Jahren getroffen hatte, aber insgesamt gab es genug Gerüchte über giftige Gase und rachsüchtige Geister, um die meisten Hobby-Schatzsucher auf Distanz zu halten. Wer es dennoch wagte, kam, wenn überhaupt so mit leeren Händen zurück, denn außer Mauersteinen und geborstenen Säulen gab es hier, wie es schien nichts zu holen.  
  
Obwohl Filia liebend gern sogleich zum Strand gestürmt wäre, suchte sie erst nach einem passenden Rastplatz, wo es genug Gras für das Pferd gab. Xellos, der inzwischen wieder zu Kräften gekommen war, wollte keinesfalls allein beim Wagen zurück bleiben und so machten sie sich zu dritt auf zum Strand.  
  
Am Rand der steilen Klippen suchte Filia nach einem einigermaßen sicheren Pfad.  
  
"Du bist eindeutig schon zu lange ein Mensch", spöttelte Xellos. Obwohl er inzwischen fast wieder der alte zu sein schien, hatte er keine Anstalten gemacht, in die Gefilde der Monster zurück zu kehren und dort seine Position zurück zu erobern.  
  
Mit dem ihm eigenen, provokanten Lächeln trat er über den Klippenrand und schwebte problemlos in der Luft.  
  
Filia funkelte ihn nur an und drehte ihm den Rücken zu, um schweigend den Klippenpfad abwärts zu klettern, während er neben ihr her schwebte und gute Rastschläge erteilte wie: "Vorsicht, da links bröckelt es ein bisschen."  
  
Unten angekommen sah sich Filia nach der Höhle um, von der Rufus gesprochen hatte. Doch da war nicht nur eine Höhle, nein, eine ganze Reihe von dunklen Öffnungen gähnten in unregelmäßigen Abständen am Fuß der Klippe.  
  
"Wir sind nicht allein", sagte Valtier und duckte sich hinter Filias Rücken. "Schau mal, da drüben!" Tatsächlich. Eine schlanke Gestalt in einem einfachen, sandfarbenen Kleid stapfte tapfer durch den mit Tangstücken übersäten grauen Sand. Dabei waren ihre Augen auf den Boden gerichtet, als suchte sie etwas. Jetzt ging sie in die Knie und wühlte am Fuß der Klippe in einem Loch. Eine salzige Brise zerrte an ihren langen, dunkelblauen Haaren, aber das schien sie nicht zu stören.  
  
"Hallo!", rief Filia laut und winkte. Die Gestalt erhob sich und drehte sich überrascht um.  
  
"Sehr hübsch", meinte Xellos leichthin und er hatte recht. Die großen, meergrünen Augen waren voll Leben und Wärme. Ein Grübchen ließ das Lächeln ihrer frischen Lippen fast schelmisch erscheinen und die drei goldbraunen Sommersprossen auf ihrer kleinen, geraden Nase hoben sich von dem sehr blassen Hautton ab.  
  
"Auf jeden Fall scheint sie sich hier auszukennen und das kann uns nur nützlich sein", sagte Filia entschlossen und ging lächelnd auf das Mädchen zu. "Guten Tag", sagte sie höflich und deutete auf den Korb, den das Mädchen am Arm trug. "Bist du auf der Suche nach Muscheln?"  
  
"Nicht nur", gab das Mädchen bereitwillig Auskunft. "Ich sammle auch Krebse. Hier lebt eine Sorte, die sich mit Vorliebe im Sand eingräbt." Jetzt erst bemerke sie den kleine schwarzen Drachen, hinter Filias Rücken. "Ihr habt aber ein sonderbares Haustier."  
  
"Vatier ist nicht mein Haustier", sagte Filia und streckte den Arm aus, damit der kleine Drache dort landen und sich ihre neue Bekanntschaft bequem aus der Nähe betrachten konnte. "Er ist mein Freund und auch fast so was wie mein Kind. Tut mir leid, dass wir uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt haben, sonst bin ich nicht so unhöflich. Mein Name ist Filia, das hier ist Xellos, ein alter Bekannter von mir, und Vatlier kennst du ja schon."  
  
"Ich bin nicht minder unhöflich", entschuldigte sich auch das Mädchen. "Mein Name ist Aradna. Ich wohne ganz in der Nähe von Salacia."  
  
"Hast du keine Eltern mehr?", fragte Filia mitleidsvoll.  
  
Aradna schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin schon recht lange allein, da freut man sich, wenn man ab und zu Leute trifft wie euch. Wollt ihr auch die Ruinen nach Schätzen durchsuchen?"  
  
"Nein", Filia wies auf die zahlreichen dunklen Höhleneingänge, die es hier wirklich zuhauf gab. "Ich sammle und verkaufe alte Gefäße, Vasen, Krüge und Amphoren. Ein Kaufmann, von dem ich eine sehr schöne Amphore bekommen habe, hat sie angeblich hier in einer dieser Höhlen gefunden." "Und jetzt wollt ihr nachsehen, ob das auch stimmt?"  
  
Filia nickte und Aradna klatschte in die Hände. "Das ist mal eine Abwechslung. Sonst wollen die Leute immer nur oben in der Stadt alles umgraben. Auf die Idee hier unten zu suchen, ist glaube ich, noch nie jemand gekommen."  
  
"Das hoffe ich sehr." Filia sah sich um und krempelte die Ärmel hoch. "Wäre zu schade, wenn schon hundert andere das Gleiche getan hätten." Sie deutete auf die nächste Höhle. "Fangen wir am besten gleich dort an."  
  
Xellos wollte nicht mit, er setzte sich lieber auf einen Felsen und betrachtete die Wellen. Filia war sich nicht sicher, was er wirklich im Sinn hatte. "Sei auf der Hut", murmelte sie ihm zu. "Kann doch sein, dass uns jemand gefolgt ist."  
  
Xellos violette Augen blitzen kurz auf. "Wäre zu schön..." Seine Hände packten den Stab. Filia strich sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn und warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. Egal wie sehr er auch den wieder Genesenen spielte, irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er noch immer nicht im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte war. Doch da die Flut bald die meisten Höhlen unpassierbar machen würde, konnte sie die Suche nicht länger aufschieben.  
  
"Ihr seid echt mutig", sagte Aradne am Eingang der ersten Höhle. "Da drin ist es sicher nicht ungefährlich, allein der rutschige Boden und die Finsternis..."  
  
"Ich habe keine Wahl, wenn ich nicht verhungern will", seufzte Filia und erzählte, was mit ihrem Geschäft geschehen war.  
  
"Das ist ja furchtbar", Aradne schüttelte sich. "Ich treffe hier nur ab und zu ein paar Abenteurer, aber dass Menschen so gemein sein können..."  
  
"Nicht alle sind so", beeilte sich Filia zu versichern, "es gibt auch sehr nette und hilfsbereite so wie dich."  
  
Aradne blieb am Höhleneingang stehen. "Wollt Ihr da wirklich hinein? Ich meine, nur wegen ein paar alten Vasen?"  
  
"Noch wissen wir nicht mal sicher, ob wir etwas finden werden", sagte Filia und spähte in die Dunkelheit. "Aber ich werde mich auf jeden Fall anstrengen." Aus einer Tasche, die sie seitlich umgehängt trug, zog Filia eine sorgfältig präparierte Fackel heraus und ließ sie von Valtier entzünden. Sie winkte Aradne noch kurz zu und stapfte in die Höhle hinein. Sie war nur etwa dreißig Schritte tief und obwohl es jede Menge interessanter Scherben gab, war von vollständigen Gefäßen keine Spur zu sehen. "Also auf zur nächsten!", sagte Filia und kehrte wieder um.  
  
"Was ist mit der Karte", brachte Valier den eigentlichen Zweck ihrer Reise zur Sprache. "Die Küstenform hier müsste eigentlich stimmen."  
  
"Meinst du?", Filia zog die Karte hervor und breitete sie auf dem Sand aus. Im Licht der Fackel war eindeutig zu erkennen, dass der Küstenabschnitt vor Salacia mit den Linien auf der Karte fast ident war. "Hmm... wenn wir also weit genug ins Meer hinaus fliegen, müssten wir die Stelle mit dem X finden können", überlegte Filia halblaut.  
  
"Vor dem Mädchen würde ich mich aber nicht in einen Drachen verwandeln", riet Valtier ab. "Mich findet sie ja niedlich, aber wenn du so groß und bedrohlich vor ihr auftauchst, wird sie einen Riesenschreck bekommen."  
  
"Ich würde mich auf jeden Fall wohler fühlen, wenn wir die richtige Höhle gefunden hätten. Falls das Verschollene Volk wirklich irgendwo da draußen im Meer lebt, müssten ihre alten Behausungen vielleicht einige dieser Höhlen hier sein. Dort wo dieser Betrüger die Amphore gefunden hat, könnten weitere Hinweise versteckt sein, womit wir es hier tatsächlich zu tun haben."  
  
"Dann müssen wir wirklich Höhle um Höhle abklappern", gab ihr Valtier recht. "Also auf zur nächsten." Als Stunden später die Sonne im Meer versank, und die Flut in die Höhlen brauste, waren Filia, Valtier, Xellos und Aradna bereits auf dem Weg die Klippen wieder hinauf.  
  
"Tut mir echt leid, dass ihr nichts gefunden habt", sagte Aradna, als sie oben angekommen waren. "Mein Haus ist nicht groß, aber es hätte Platz genug für euch. Ich habe jede Menge Muscheln gefunden und würde euch gern zum Essen einladen."  
  
"Mir ist alles recht, was nicht nach Brei schmeckt", sagte Xellos mit einem Seitenblick auf Filia, die so tat, als hätte sie das nicht gehört.  
  
Aradnes kleines Haus war gar nicht so winzig, immerhin hatte es zwei Stockwerke und somit auch drei Schlafzimmer.  
  
Filia bemerkte wie ordentlich alles aufgeräumt war und Aradna nahm das Lob mit verlegenem Lächeln entgegen. "Außer fischen, Muscheln sammeln und den Garten pflegen habe ich ja nicht viel zu tun. Manchmal wünschte ich mir, ich könnte einfach in die Stadt ziehen und aufregende Dinge erleben. Aber irgend etwas hält mich hier. Einmal bin ich bis nach Paane gelaufen, acht Stunden weit. Es ist nur eine kleine Stadt, aber der Lärm und die vielen Menschen waren mir dann doch etwas zu anstrengend und es zog mich einfach wieder nach Hause."  
  
"Manche Menschen brauchen einfach bestimmte Orte, um sich glücklich zu fühlen", sagte Filia freundlich. "Soll ich beim Kochen helfen?"  
  
Xellos schaffte es, nur mit dem Hochziehen einer einzigen Augenbraue, Filia auf die Palme zu bringen. "Du kannst ja meinetwegen verhungern, du gefühlloses Monster!", fauchte sie, packte die erstaunte Aradna an der Hand und zog sie in die Küche. Valtier, der hinter ihr her flattern wollte, bekam einen ungnädigen Blick und die Anweisung, bei Xellos zu bleiben, da ja ihrer beider Meinung bezüglich Filias Kochkunst die gleiche wäre.  
  
Mit lauten Krach knallte die Küchentüre hinter den beiden Frauen ins Schloss. "So!", sagte Filia zufrieden und die finsteren Wolken verschwanden aus ihrer Miene. "Da wären wir, eine tolle Küche, wirklich", sie sah sich um und bestaunte die blitzblanken Töpfe und die schmucken Dekorfliesen. "Hier macht das Kochen sicher Spaß."  
  
"Es ist sehr nett, dass Ihr mir helfen wollt", sagte Aradna, die sich ziemlich überrumpelt vorkam, "aber Ihr seid mein Gast und ich..."  
  
"Ach was", winkte Filia ab, "ich tu es ja auch für mich, weil ich diesen heiklen Mäulern zeigen will, dass ich auch gut kochen kann, wenn ich die richtigen Zutaten habe. Was wollen wir zaubern?"  
  
Bei dem Wort zaubern zuckte Aradna zusammen. Filia bemerkte es und fragte, was sie denn falsches gesagt hätte.  
  
"Ihr habt es sicher nicht so gemeint, aber der Gedanke an Zauberei erinnert mich an meinen verstorbenen Vater."  
  
"Tut mir leid, wirklich", versicherte Filia hastig. "Ich rede oft zuviel, ohne nachzudenken. Ich bedaure, wenn ich frische Wunden aufgerissen habe."  
  
Aradna schüttete die gesammelte Strandausbeute in eine große Schüssel und griff nach einer Bürste, um die Muscheln zu putzen. "So frisch ist die Wunde nicht, er ist schon vor einigen Jahren gestorben", sagte das Mädchen.  
  
"War er denn ein Zauberer?", fragte Filia vorsichtig und nahm sich ein Messer, um das Gemüse klein zu schneiden.  
  
"Nicht eigentlich. Er war vor allem Gelehrter und auch ein Künstler." Mit dem Kopf wies Aradna auf eine Reihe sehr kunstvoll gestalteter Blumentröge am Fensterbrett, in denen Küchenkräuter gediehen. "Die hat er für mich gemacht, kurz bevor er starb. Er konnte wundervoll töpfern."  
  
"Allerdings!" Filia legte das Messer und die Rüben beiseite, wischte die Hände an einem Tuch sauber und bestaunte die Tröge aus der Nähe. "Eine ausgezeichnete Arbeit und in einem wundervoll alten Stil. Man könnte glauben, sie wären mehrere hundert Jahre alt." Ihr entging der scharfe Blick, den Aradna ihr kurz zuwarf, ehe sie sich wieder ihren Muscheln widmete.  
  
"Wir haben uns überhaupt noch nicht entschieden, was wir jetzt kochen wollen", lenkte das Mädchen das Gespräch wieder auf den Ausgangspunkt zurück. "Wie wäre es mit einer Suppe? Ich habe noch etwas Brot übrig, das ich gestern gebacken habe."  
  
"Klingt gut", ging Filia auf Aradnas Manöver ein, "hast du etwas Weißwein im Haus?"  
  
Etwa eine gute Stunde später deckte Filia den Tisch im Esszimmer, das gleich neben der Küche lag. Der kleine Drache kam herbeigeflogen und beschwerte sich über seinen knurrenden Magen.  
  
"Es ist gleich soweit", sagte Filia und sah sich um. "Wo steckt dieses Monster schon wieder?"  
  
"Er wollte sich etwas umschauen", sagte Valtier und ließ sich auf einer Stuhllehne nieder.  
  
"Nichts als Ärger hat man mit ihm", grollte Filia. Einerseits war es ihr egal, ob dieses Monster etwas zu essen bekam oder nicht, andererseits wollte sie sein Gesicht sehen, wenn er ihre köstliche Suppe probierte.  
  
"In welche Richtung ist er verschwunden?", fragte sie den Drachen.  
  
Der winkte mit der Schwanzspitze in Richtung Eingangshalle.  
  
"Wehe, wenn wegen ihm die Suppe kalt wird." Mit wehenden Haaren stürmte Filia in die angegebene Richtung. In der Eingangshalle war von Xellos keine Spur zu sehen, aber ihre scharfen Drachenohren vermeinte, das schwache Klingeln seines Stabes aus nächster Nähe zu hören, nur eine Tür weit entfernt.  
  
Filia ging dem Geräusch nach, obwohl ihr nicht so recht wohl dabei war einfach so in einen Raum eines ihr fremden Hauses einzudringen. Irgendwie kam das dem Verletzten von Arandas Privatsphäre gleich. Doch da Xellos schon mal den Schaden angerichtet hatte, konnte sie nur noch Schadensbegrenzung betreiben und öffnete leise und vorsichtig die betreffende Türe. Dahinter lag das geräumige Arbeitszimmer eines Gelehrten. Das sah man nicht nur an dem schön polierten Schreibtisch, wo Pergamentrollen sauber gestapelt waren, sondern auch an den vielen, vielen Regalen wo die dicken Schinken sich dicht an dicht reihten.  
  
Filia, die Bücher schon immer fasziniert hatten, wenn sie auch als Drache nicht viel mit ihnen hatte anfangen können, schritt langsam die Regale entlang. Die Bücher waren teils sehr zerlesen, teils fast neuwertig, obwohl keines wirklich neu zu sein schien. Denn die Sprachen, die sie an den Buchrücken ablesen konnte, waren teilweise schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr gebräuchlich. Offenbar hatte Aradnas Vater historische Studien betrieben.  
  
"Es ist wirklich faszinierend", hörte Filia auf einmal eine wohlbekannte Stimme dicht neben ihr sagen und sie zuckte zusammen. "Xellos!"  
  
"Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen getroffen, der so viele seltene Werke sein eigen nannte. Da hinten ist eine Abschrift der Trilogie der Glühenden Wege, den Schinken habe ich seit meiner Lehrzeit nicht mehr in Händen gehalten."  
  
"Neuere Werke sind kaum zu finden", murmelte Filia nach einem genaueren Blick auf das Regal. "Offenbar war Aradnas Vater auf historischem Gebiet tätig. Irgendwelche Spuren von Zauberei?" "Nicht in diesem Teil der Bibliothek", sagte Xellos und winkte mit dem Stab in Richtung der gegenüberliegenden Wand. "Die Türe da hinten ist gut getarnt und verschlossen. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich besser nicht versuchen sollte, sie zu öffnen."  
  
"So?" Filia warf ihre Haarmähne nach hinten. "Das sehe ich mir wohl besser aus der Nähe an." Sie machte ein, zwei Schritte auf die Wand zu, als sie hinter sich ein Räuspern hörte.  
  
"Wollt ihr nicht zum Essen kommen?", Aradna stand auf der Türschwelle, die Schöpfkelle in der Hand. "Muschelsuppe isst man am besten ganz frisch, wisst ihr."  
  
"Entschuldige", Xellos war ganz Freundlichkeit und Zerknirschtheit, "wir beide lieben alte Dinge nun mal und diese Bibliothek ist ein Schatz, um den wir dich glühend beneiden. Es gibt sicher hunderte Gelehrte, die sich darum reißen würden, einen Blick in die herrlichen alten Werke zu tun."  
  
"Wirklich?", Aradna schien ehrlich überrascht zu sein. "Von den Abenteurern, die ab und zu bei mir zu Gast waren, hat sich keiner für die Bücher interessiert."  
  
Die Art wie sie das sagte, ließ den kleinen Drachen, welcher Aradna gefolgt war, aufhorchen. Mit gesträubten Schuppen ließ er sich auf einem der Regale nieder und schlug seine Klauen in das polierte Holz.  
  
"Ist dir einer zu nahe getreten?", fauchte er. Aradna zuckte zusammen und senkte ihren Blick betreten zu Boden. "Es waren nur Missverständnisse", murmelte sie. "Sie meinten es nicht böse..."  
  
Filia geriet in Rage. "Missveständnisse? Ich hoffe, du hast ihnen Saures gegeben! Ich an deiner Stelle hätte meine Keule genommen und ..."  
  
"Nicht aufregen", murmelte Xellos und lächelte auf die für ihn typische Art, "es ist ja nicht so, dass ein Trampel wie du jemals in Gefahr geriete, unliebsame Verehrer abwehren zu müssen."  
  
Wäre Filia in all der Zeit unter den Menschen nicht reifer geworden, wäre jetzt ihr Schwanz zum Vorschein gekommen und hätte rechts und links die Bücher aus den Regalen gefegt, während sie einen Feuerball in Xellos Gesicht gespuckt hätte. Der wäre dem natürlich ausgewichen, die Bücher hätten Feuer gefangen und ... und das alles nur wegen eines dummen Spruches. So aber ignorierte sie Xellos ganz einfach und legte Aradna die Hand auf die Schulter. "Wie bist du die lästigen Kerle los geworden?", fragte sie neugierig.  
  
"Nicht mit einer Keule", versuchte Aradna einen Scherz. "Irgendwie haben sie wohl gespürt, dass ich kein Interesse habe und nachdem ich ein paarmal nein gesagt habe, ließen sie mich in Ruhe." "Hätte nicht gedacht, dass die niederen Triebe von Abenteurern so leicht abzuwehren sind", hauchte Xellos so leise, dass nur Filia es hören konnte.  
  
Diese wandte verärgert den Kopf ein wenig zurück. "Du musst wohl überall ein Haar in der Suppe finden, wie?"  
  
"Nur wo eines an der Oberfläche schwimmt", kam es prompt von hinten.  
  
Filia tat so, als hätte sie das nicht gehört und brachte das Gespräch auf leichtere Bahnen, indem sie alle daran erinnerte, dass eine fertige Muschelsuppe auf dem Tisch stand.  
  
Kurze Zeit darauf saßen sie friedlich zusammen am Tisch. Valtier bekam ein paar Brotstücke in seine Suppe gebröckelt und schlabberte mit Genuss den Inhalt seines Tellers. Xellos, dessen Tischmanieren fehlerlos waren, nahm vorsichtig den ersten Löffel voll und kostete.  
  
"Nun, wie schmeckt sie?", fragte Filia gespannt.  
  
Xellos ließ langsam den Löffel sinken, schluckte und nickte Aradna zu. "Man merkt deutlich, wer hier den Kochlöffel geschwungen hat. Mein Kompliment an die Köchin", er sah kurz zu Filia hinüber, "und an die niedere Hilfskraft."  
  
Filia umklammerte ihren Löffel so fest, als ob sie den silbernen Griff zerdrücken wollte. Sie ahnte genau, dass Xellos es darauf anlegte, sie auf die Palme zu bringen. Was führte er nur im Schilde? Warum wollte er, dass sie die Kontrolle über sich verlor und sich als Drache outete? Betont gelassen tauchte sie ihren Löffel in die Suppe und schenkte ihm ein falsches Lächeln. "Zu freundlich, werter Xellos. Wenn man bedenkt dass ich nur Handreichungen gemacht habe..."  
  
"... dann ist das Ergebnis wirklich verblüffend genießbar", setzte Xellos noch einen drauf. Die Ader auf Filias Stirn schwoll an und ein Feuer loderte in ihren blauen Augen.  
  
"Bitte ...", Aradna sah verzweifelt von Xellos zu Filia und wieder zurück. "Bitte, streitet euch doch nicht. Filia-san hat wirklich mehr getan, als nur Dinge gereicht..."  
  
"Das hat keinen Sinn", schnurrte Valiter und ließ sich auf Aradnas Stuhllehne nieder. "Das ist bei den beiden eine alte Gewohnheit. Die werden nie erwachsen."  
  
Aradna lachte und langte nach Valtiers Kopf, um ihn genau vor den Ohren zu kraulen, was er mit geschlossenen Augen und gespreizten Flügeln sichtlich genoss.  
  
Xellos schob seinen leeren Teller zurück und beobachtete das Mädchen ein paar Augenblicke lang schweigend. "Du kennst dich erstaunlich gut mit Drachen aus", sagte er dann unvermittelt. "Hast du schon mal einen getroffen?"  
  
Filia und auch Valtier erstarrten. Aradna ließ die Hand sinken und sah Xellos erstaunt an. "Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben mit Drachen zu tun gehabt, nicht bevor ich euch getroffen habe. Katzen mögen es doch auch, wenn man sie am Kopf krault, oder?"  
  
"Aber nicht an dieser Stelle vor den Ohren", sagte Valtier mit gespannter Miene. "Das ist eine Stelle, die nur Drachenbabys besonders mögen."  
  
"Dann habe ich wahrscheinlich in einem alten Buch davon gelesen", sagte Aradna und streckte wieder die Hand nach Valtier aus, um ihn weiter zu kraulen. "Auf jeden Fall ist es eine Ehre für mich, einem echten Drachen begegnet zu sein."  
  
Xellos wollte noch etwas sagen, aber Filia trat ihm kräftig auf die Zehen und brachte das Gespräch wieder auf das Essen, indem sie nach Aradnas Rezept für den Brotteig fragte.  
  
Nachdem sie das Essen beendet hatten, halfen alle beim Aufräumen sogar Xellos ließ sich überreden, den Boden zu fegen während Filia und Aradna den Abwasch machten. Filia ließ kein ungemütliches Schweigen aufkommen und erzählte von den sonderbaren Leuten, die sie schon im Geschäft getroffen hatte. Aradna staunte und lachte und so ging die Zeit schnell vorbei.  
  
"Wir wollen gleich morgen Früh, wenn die Ebbe einsetzt wieder zum Strand", sagte Filia entschuldigend, als sie sich nach oben begab. "Tut mir echt leid, dass wir nicht mehr Zeit zum Plaudern haben."  
  
"Mit tut es auch leid", sagte Aradna, "seit mein Vater gestorben ist, habe ich keinen so schönen Abend mehr gehabt. Vielen Dank für die Hilfe in der Küche."  
  
"Wir müssen danken für das leckere Essen und die Zimmer", sagte Filia rasch. "Stimmt", hieb der kleine Drache, der auf Filias Schulter saß, in die gleiche Kerbe. "Es ist nicht immer spaßig, im Freien zu schlafen, vor allem jetzt im Sommer, wenn es von Mücken nur so wimmelt. Ich kann dieses Gesurre nicht ausstehen."  
  
"Mir geht es nicht anders", lachte Aradna. "Daher habe ich bei vor allen Fenstern Mückengitter angebracht. Ihr werdet ungestört schlafen."  
  
Sie versprach nicht zuviel. Als am nächsten Morgen die Sonne auf Filias Gesicht schien, reckte sie sich und schlug die leichte Decke zurück. Der blaue Himmel versprach einen wunderbaren Tag. Valtier, der auf einem dicken Kissen auf dem einzigen Tisch im Zimmer geschlummert hatte, streckte seine Flügel und gähnte herzhaft. "Hoffentlich kommen wir heute einen Schritt weiter."  
  
Es gab ein leckeres Frühstück mit frischen Brot und selbstgemachter Marmelade, sowie Rühreiern mit Tomaten. Selbst der heikle Xellos ließ sich nicht lange bitten und langte herzhaft zu. Filia beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln. Er schien heute schon wieder ein ganzes Stück kräftiger zu sein wie gestern. Bald wäre er wieder genauso mächtig wie vor der Vergiftung. Sie konnte nur raten, was er danach unternehmen würde, aber sie hatte ein verdammt ungutes Gefühl bei dem Gedanken, ihn wieder in die Gefilde der Monster und Dämonen zurückkehren zu lassen. Zu viele Gegenspieler würden auf ihn lauern und wer weiß, ob er dieses Mal ebenso viel Glück haben würde wie bei dem Giftangriff.  
  
Da Filia zur Eile drängte ließen sie das Geschirr einfach stehen und machten sich auf den Weg zum Strand. Wie berechnet begann das Wasser sich zurückzuziehen. Filia machte es nichts aus knöcheltief durch den Schlick zu waten und auch Aradna schien da nicht zimperlich zu sein. Sie wollte bei der Suche mitmachen und dieses Mal war auch Xellos mit von der Partie, als sie in die erste Höhle eindrangen. Aradna hatte eine Laterne mitgebracht und Filia trug ein paar Fackeln in der großen Umhängetasche, so fehlte es nicht an Licht, um Einzehleiten zu erkennen. Diese Höhle war etwas größer wie die erste, aber nach dreißig Schritten war auch hier Schluss, ohne dass sie auf mehr als wie ein paar lumpige Scherben gestoßen wären. Höhle um Höhle erging es ihnen ähnlich. Die Ebbe hatte ihren tiefsten Punkt bereits überschritten und die Flut kroch näher und näher an die Höhlen heran. Der Picknickkorb, den die fürsorgliche Aradna mitgebracht hatte, war längst geleert worden und Filia war nahe dran, aufzugeben.  
  
Doch dann betrat sie eine Höhle, die definitiv anders war alle zuvor. Die Wände waren zwar ebenfalls mit grünen Algen bewachsen, doch der Boden war unter der Sandschicht definitiv glatt poliert worden und lange Kratzspuren zeugten von Drachen, die hier ein und aus gegangen sein mussten. Auch Xellos wusste die Kratzer richtig zu deuten und zog eine Augenbraue hoch während Filia die Wände nach eventuellen Schriftzeichen absuchte. Es war Valtier, der hinter einem Vorsprung die erste vollständig erhaltene Amphore entdeckte und Filia herbei rief.  
  
Diese grub das Fundstück vorsichtig aus und betrachtete es von allen Seiten. "Eine wunderbare Arbeit, und so gut erhalten. Das ist ein herrlicher Schatz. Ob unter dem Sand noch mehr davon liegt?" Sie gruben und gruben bis das Wasser bereits wieder knöchelhoch stand und die Abendsonne rote Strahlen durch den Höhleingang schickte. 12 Gefäße war ihre Ausbeute, 12 vollständig erhaltene, die vielen Zerbrochenen nicht mitgezählt. Filia war überglücklich, die richtige Höhle gefunden zu haben. Jedes Mal trug Valtier die Fundstücke aus der Höhle, flog damit die Klippen hinauf und legte sie in sicherer Entfernung gut geschützt unter einem Gebüsch ab. Filia wollte gerade die Suche abbrechen, da traf ein Strahl der Abendsonne auf die hintere Höhlenwand. Zu jeder anderen Tageszeit wäre es unbeachtet geblieben, aber in diesem Moment konnte der goldene Drache das Aufleuchten der Quarzspuren keinesfalls übersehen. Sie stand direkt unter die Wand und blickte hoch. "Valiter, kannst du das lesen!" Ihre Hand wies auf gut verborgene Schriftzeichen, die nur dadurch von den vielen natürlichen Ritzen und Rillen zu unterscheiden waren, dass die winzigen Quarze jeweils Anfang und Ende eines Zeichens markierten.  
  
"Nein, das ist kein Dialekt meines Volkes", musste er zugeben.  
  
"Mir kommt er zwar bekannt vor, aber schlau werde ich aus diesen Worten auch nicht", sagte Filia nach einer Weile.  
  
"Vielleicht kann ja ich helfen", erbot sich Xellos und kniff die ohnehin schmalen Augenschlitze noch weiter zu, um nur kein Detail zu verpassen. "Offenbar muss hier irgend etwas berührt werden, damit sich etwas anderes auftut", sagte er nach einer Weile. "Aber was genau, kann auch ich nicht lesen."  
  
"Berühre den linken Zahn des Wolfes, doch hüte dich vor dem Rasseln der blauen Schuppen und dem Atem, der selbst Stein zum Kochen bringt.", las zu aller Erstaunen die bisher schweigsame Aranda langsam und doch ohne Zögern vor.  
  
"Das wird immer suspekter", raunte Xellos dicht an Filias Ohr, "und mir gefällt es nicht, am wenigsten zu wissen, also was suchen wir eigentlich."  
  
Filia sah ihn an und tat, was sie schon so lange einmal hatte tun wollen. Sie legte den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. "Das ist ein Geheimnis!"  
  
Xellos, dem es sichtlich schwer fiel, seine eigene Medizin zu kosten, trat schmollend ein paar Schritte zurück. Dadurch bekam er einen anderen Blickwinkel und..."Ich sehe diesen Wolf! Von hier aus, kann man die Umrisse eines Wolfskopfes sehen! Der linke Zahn, das müsste die Stelle da drüben sein!" Er ging an der Wand entlang und wollte nach einem keilförmig nach unten gerichteten Vorsprung greifen, doch der Stein glühte auf einmal blau und Xellos zog rasch seine Hand zurück. "Offenbar hat man etwas dagegen, wenn ich die Türe öffne", sagte er und ging auf Abstand zur Wand.  
  
Filia versuchte ihr Glück und hier regte sich kein blaues Licht, aber es geschah auch sonst nichts. Erst als Valtier seine kleine Klaue dagegen drückte, klickte es gut hörbar und der Vorsprung sank in den Felsen hinein. Es knirschte und die Wand begann sich in der Mitte zu teilen.  
  
"Alle zurück, wer weiß wie lange das Ding hier schon nicht geöffnet wurde!", rief Filia. Algenreste, Seepocken und kleine Steinchen prasselten hernieder. Sie alle waren in einiger Entfernung in Deckung gegangen und warteten, bis sich das versteckte Tor nicht mehr rührte. Dahinter tat sich ein weiterer Gang auf, finster aber trocken. Mehr noch, es war als würde eine unsichtbare Barriere das Wasser zurück drängen, als läge eine Glasglocke über dem Eingang.  
  
War dieser Schild auch für Wasser undurchdringlich, für Drachen, Monster und Menschen galt das offensichtlich nicht.  
  
Filia, Valtier, Xellos und Aradna traten ohne Mühe durch diese unsichtbare Schranke und folgten den Pfad, der sanft abwärts führte. Er machte einen Bogen, sodass sie nach einer Weile sicher sein konnten, nicht mehr ins Landesinnere sondern unter dem Meeresboden zu schreiten.  
  
Weiter und weiter entfernten sie sich von der Küste, wo inzwischen das Wasser sämtliche Höhlen so hoch überflutet hatte, dass an ein Hinauskommen vor der nächsten Ebbe sowieso fraglich war.  
  
Ende des zweiten Teiles 


	3. Der letzte Kampf der Drachen

Versiegeltes Licht  
  
Dritter und letzter Teil  
  
"Verdammt!" Hellglare schmetterte die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss und trat nach dem Stuhl, der ihr als erstes vor die Füße kam. "Somil, wo steckst du?"  
  
Das Monster kam eifrigst herbei gewieselt. "Wie ist es gelaufen, Meisterin?"  
  
"Frag lieber nicht! Diese Zellos Metallium ist so etwas von unberechenbar, dass man graue Haare bekommen könnte!"  
  
"Hat sie Xellos also nicht verteidigt, als ihr seine Untaten offen gelegt habt?"  
  
"Nicht die Spur!" Hellglare fixierte den Stuhl mit zornigem Blick, woraufhin das unschuldige Möbelstück Feuer fing und binnen Sekunden zu einem Häufchen Asche verbrannte.  
  
"Am liebsten würde ich sie rösten, in kleine Scheiben schneiden und den Fischen füttern", grollte Hellglare und ließ sich auf den nächsten Stuhl fallen. "Sie besitzt doch tatsächlich die Frechheit, anzudeuten, dass Xellos nur dank meinem Einfluss zum Verräter geworden ist. Vor allen Monstern hat sie offiziell verkündet, dass Xellos nicht mehr zu ihrem Gefolge gehört, nicht mehr unter ihrem Schutz steht und ein verunreinigtes Monster sei. Was immer sie damit sagen wollte, der Rest hat applaudiert, ich schätze, dass da so ziemlich einige noch Rechnungen mit Zellas' ehemaligem Schoßhund Nummer eins zu begleichen haben. Auf jeden Fall ist jetzt offiziell zur Jagd auf Xellos geblasen worden und wer zuerst seinen Kopf bringt, kann mit einer dicken Belohnung rechnen. Die halbe Belegschaft hat ihre Jobs hingeschmissen und rennt Kopflos in der Gegend rum, in der Hoffnung zufällig über Xellos zu stolpern."  
  
"Immerhin gebührt die Belohnung euch, denn ihr wisst ja, wo ihr ihn finden könnt", beruhigte Somil. "Ihr werdet diejenige sein, die seinen Kopf Zellos Metallium vor die Füße wirft und die Belohnung fordert. Sie wird diese Botschaft sicher verstehen."  
  
"Klingt nicht übel. Klingt sogar ganz gut. Einverstanden. Ich mache mich auf die Socken und werde Xellos höchstpersönlich einen Kopf kürzer machen." Sie erhob sich und suchte in ihrer Erinnerung nach dem Namen, den die Krähe auf ihren Spionageflügen aufgelesen hatte. "Salacia. Ich will nach Salacia!" Etwas Konzentration, ein dunkler Wirbel entstand aus dem Nichts und verschlang sie. Kaum hatte der Wirbel sich verzogen, war auch sie verschwunden.  
  
Somil nickte zufrieden und schlurfte aus Hellglares Bereich hinaus, in die neutrale Zone, wo alle niedern Chargen, egal welchem finsteren Lord sie dienten, sich versammelten um zu tratschen. Doch Somil war nicht nach einem Schwätzchen über das Wetter zumute. Langsam aber unbeirrt steuerte er ein ganz bestimmtes Monster an, das ein rotes Armand am Handgelenk trug.  
  
"Sie ist auf dem Weg nach Salacia", sagte er, kaum dass er in Hörweite war und schlurfte dann einfach weiter. Das grauhäutige, rotäugige Monster nickte kurz und huschte aus der neutralen Zone, um die Nachricht Zellas Metallium zu überbringen. ............................................................................ ..............  
  
Der Weg zog sich dahin. Mit dem Gefühl, dass über ihren Köpfen der Ozean lag warfen Filia und Valtier immer wieder vorsichtige Blicke an die Decke. Gab es verdächtige Risse? Tropfe es vielleicht an einer Stelle? Der Gedanke, dass die Decke einbrechen und das Meer sie alle davon spülen würde, behagte den beiden kein bisschen. Xellos und Aradna hingegen schienen ganz anderen Gedanken nachzuhängen.  
  
Xellos wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass irgend etwas oder jemand hinter ihm war, doch jedes Mal, wenn er sich umdrehte, verschwand dieses Gefühl wieder und hinter ihm lag nur die schweigende Finsternis.  
  
Sie waren bereits eine gute halbe Stunde unterwegs, da machte der Gang eine scharfe Biegung nach links und Aradna, welche mit der Lampe in der Hand voran gegangen war, blieb mit einem erschrockenen Ausruf plötzlich stehen.  
  
"Aradna!" Sogleich waren Filia und Valtier an ihrer Seite. "Was ist los?"  
  
Das Mädchen hob die Laterne höher und das Licht fiel auf die Seitenwand des Tunnels. Filia sog scharf die Luft ein und Valtier sträubten sich die Schuppen. In den Fels eingelassen war die versteinerte Gestalt einer Drachin, die gewaltigen Schwingen weit gespreizt, die Augen geschlossen und das Maul wie zu einem lautlosen Schrei geöffnet. Zahlreiche grausame Wunden übersäten den mächtigen Körpger.  
  
"Sie muss sehr gelitten haben", sagte Aradna stockend, ihre Hand mit der Lampe zitterte und Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. "...so sehr gelitten..."  
  
Xellos, den das Leid von Drachen bislang mehr amüsiert wie betroffen gemacht hatte, verspürte angesichts des versteinerten Todeskampfes zu ersten Mal so etwas wie Bedauern. Erstaunt über sich selbst schüttelte er den Kopf und trat näher an die Wand heran. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf etwas, das unterhalb der Drachenklauen aus der Wand ragte. Er stieß einen scharfen Pfiff aus. "Schaut euch das an!" Filias Blick folgte seinem ausgestreckten Arm und ihre Augen wurden weit.  
  
"Eine Amphore!" Sie kniegte sich neben Xellos nieder und tastete über die elegant geschwungene Form. Die Amphore war nicht versteinert wie die Drachin, aber ohne Zweifel war sie gemeinsam mit ihr in die Wand gedrückt worden. "Das Zeichen da, was bedeutet es?", fragte Xellos und tippte auf einen verschlungenen Schnörkel gleich unterhalb des Randes.  
  
"Ver... versiegeltes Licht", übersetzte Filia erstaunt. Sie und Valtier wechselten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick. Nun sah sich auch Aradna die Amphore genauer an. "Sie sieht aus wie jene, die mein Vater gemacht hat, diese Zierleiste da, das war sein Lieblingsmotiv."  
  
"Aber ...", Filia sah Aradna verwirrt an, "es ist bestimmt schon Jahrhunderte her, dass die Amphore in den Fels eingeschlossen worden ist. Sie kann unmöglich von deinem Vater stammen."  
  
"Auf jeden Fall sollten wir sie da wieder heraus bekommen", lenkte Valtier das Gespräch angesichts des Unbehagens auf Aradnas Gesicht auf andere Bahnen. "Ich habe das Gefühl, dass dieses Versiegelte Licht sehr wichtig ist."  
  
"Nur wie?" Filia traut sich ohne weiteres zu, mit ihrer Keule Kleinstein aus dem Felsen zu machen, aber das wäre auch das Ende der Amphore.  
  
"Lass es mich versuchen", mischte sich Xellos ein und seine gelben Augen leuchteten.  
  
"Sei bitte vorsichtig", sagte Filia nur während sie Aradna zur Seite zog. "Beschädige die Amphore nicht."  
  
"Und auch nicht den Drachen", bat Aradna mit leicht zitternder Stimme.  
  
"Ich bin ja nicht Filia", gab Xellos zurück und richtete die Handfläche auf die Amphore. Ein nadeldünner Energiestrahl bohrte sich in den Felsen und während Xellos ohne Zögern seine Hand bewegte, schnitt der Energiestrahl die Amphore aus dem Felsen. Das Gefäß kullerte zu Boden und rollte Xellos vor die Füße. Er bückte sich und hob es auf. "Das wolltest du doch, Filia, oder?" Eine nachlässige Bewegung und die Amphore flog auf Filia zu, die einen Satz nach vorne tat und das Gefäß auffing. "Das war verdammt gefährlich, du Idiot!", rief sie verärgert, die Angst, dass das kostbare Teil zerbrechen könnte, saß ihr in den Knochen.  
  
"Ts, ts!", Xellos hob mahnend den Zeigefinger. "Ist das eine Art sich bei jemandem zu bedanken?" Filia bekam sich wieder unter Kontrolle und seufzte. "Schon gut, ich bin dir dankbar, aber deswegen brauchst du mich nicht immer so zu reizen!"  
  
"Darf ich mal?" Aradna nahm Filia die Amphore ab. Sie war oben tatsächlich mit einem grünlich schimmernden Metalldeckel versiegelt. Doch dafür interessierte sich Aradna nicht. Ihr ging es nur um den Boden und sie fand, was sie suchte.  
  
"Hier!", ihr Zeigefinger tippte auf ein eingeritztes Kürzel, "das ist das Zeichen meines Vaters. Er hat diese Amphore gemacht."  
  
"Wie kann das sein?", Valtier verstand die Welt nicht mehr. "Wenn dein Vater das versiegelte Licht geschaffen hat, dann war auch die andere Amphore von ihm, wo wir die Karte gefunden haben ..." "Welche Karte?", hakte Xellos nach.  
  
"Mist!" Valiter hielt sich die Klaue vors Maul, aber es war schon zu spät. Filia warf ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu.  
  
"Darüber sprechen wir später", sagte sie bestimmt und nahm die Amphore wieder an sich, um sie in ihre Tasche zu stecken. "Auf jeden Fall will ich zuerst wissen, wohin dieser Tunnel führt."  
  
Damit nahm sie Aradna die Laterne ab und marschierte betont forsch voran. Xellos runzelte die Stirn, doch da Filia auf stur machte, blieb ihm vorläufig nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zu folgen.  
  
"Lass uns auch gehen", forderte Valtier Aradna auf und flatterte auf ihre Schulter. "Wenn du sagst, dass es deines Vaters Amphore ist, wird es so sein. Irgendwann wirst du uns hoffentlich genug vertrauen, um uns die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen."  
  
Sie sah den kleinen Drachen dankbar an. "Ich möchte euch ja so gern alles sagen", murmelte sie und sah die versteinerte Drachin an. "Aber mir ist so, als erwachte ich langsam aus einem Traum, den ich immer für die Wahrheit gehalten hätte und als wären meine Träume dabei, Realität zu werden. Ich bin so verwirrt..."  
  
"Wenn wir am Ende des Ganges finden, was wir glauben, dass hier unten verborgen sein könnte, werden sich auch für dich neue Antworten erschließen", versprach Valtier fest.  
  
"Du bist echt lieb!" Ehe er sich versah, drückte ihm Aradna einen Kuss auf die Wange und der kleine Drache wurde rot.  
  
"Wo bleibt ihr?", rief Filia und schwenkte die Laterne.  
  
"Wir kommen!", gab der kleine Drache zurück.  
  
Der Gang machte einen weiteren Bogen nach links und so geriet die versteinerte Drachin außer Sichtweite. Aradnas Schritte stockten und sie sah über die Schulter nach hinten in die Finsternis. Ihr war, als ließe sie etwas sehr Kostbares aber auch sehr Schmerzhaftes zurück.  
  
..............................  
  
Was sie alle vier nicht ahnten war, dass in der schützenden Dunkelheit sich eine schlanke Gestalt vor der Versteinerung materialisierte.  
  
"Interessant", murmelte Hellglare und ihre Katzenaugen funkelten. "Vielleicht sollte ich Xellos und seine Freunde noch eine Weile am Leben lassen, wer weiß, was noch geschehen wird..." "Hoffentlich eine ganze Menge", mischte sich eine zweite, weibliche Stimme ein. Hellglare zuckte zusammen. "Zellos Metallium!"  
  
"Du hast doch nicht geglaubt, dass ich es dir den Ruhm an Xellos Tod überlasse, oder?" Die zierliche Gestalt, gut einen Kopf kleiner wie Hellglare fuhr mit dem Fingern über die versteinerten Schuppen der Drachin. "Es ist gut möglich, dass Xellos uns hier einen allerletzten Dienst erweist." "Du denkst wohl das gleiche wie ich", sagte Hellglare mit widerwilliger Bewunderung für Zellos Verschlagenheit.  
  
"Ganz genau. Die Form der Flügel und vor allem die Schwimmhäute zwischen den Zehen, das hier war weder ein Schwarzer noch ein Goldener Drache. Das war eine aus dem Volk der Meeresdrachen, die sich während der letzten Schlacht aus dem Staub gemacht haben. Wenn es hier unten noch mehr davon gibt, brauchen wir allerdings ein bisschen Unterstützung von den anderen Lords und ihrer Gefolgschaft."  
  
Damit war sie verschwunden. Hellglare unterdrückte einen Fluch und fragte sich, wie Zellos ihr so einfach hatte folgen können. "Somil", zischte sie nach ein paar grüblerischen Minuten, "du wirst mir einiges zu beichten haben, wenn ich wieder zurück bin!"  
  
..................  
  
"Hier ist der Gang zu Ende!" Filia konnte es nicht so recht glauben, aber tatsächlich ragte vor ihr eine Felswand auf, als hätten die Erbauer des Tunnels keine Lust mehr gehabt, diesen zu vollenden. "Ich kann fast riechen, dass es hier irgendwo weiter gehen muss", fauchte Valtier und flog bis zur Decke hinauf. "Irgendwo..."  
  
"Habt ihr das hier schon gesehen?" Xellos wischte den Staub von einer in den Felsen eingelassenen Metallplatte.  
  
"Eine Nachricht?" Filia trat an seine Seite und hielt die Laterne dicht an die Metallplatte, sodass die eingravierten Schriftzeichen sichtbar wurden.  
  
"Das ist eine Art Anweisung", murmelte Filia und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Hier steht etwas von einem Schlüssel."  
  
"Das bezieht sich wohl auf das hier", meinte Xellos und deutete auf eine tropfenförmige Einbuchtung. "Nur leider haben wir keinen Schlüssel", seufzte Valtier. "Und wenn wir es mit Gewalt versuchen...?" "Ohne zu wissen, ob wir nach vorn, oben, unten, links oder rechts müssen hat es wenig Zweck Wände einzureißen", sagte Filia seufzend. "Ich hasse es, so kurz vor dem Ziel aufgeben zu müssen."  
  
Valtier wollte sich bei Aradna wegen seines voreilig gegebenen Versprechens entschuldigen und drehte sich zu dem schweigenden Mädchen um. "Aradna, ich ...es tut mir..", fing er an und verschluckte die letzten Worte, denn das Mädchen schien ganz in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Da sie eher im Hintergrund stand, konnte er deutlich erkennen, dass unter ihrem Kleid etwas so stark leuchtete, dass es der Stoff kaum abzuschirmen vermochte.  
  
"Aradna!" Er flatterte auf ihre Schulter und zupfte an ihren seidigen Haaren. "Aradna, was ist los?" Durch das Drängen in seiner Stimme wurden auch Filia und Xellos aufmerksam. Aradna schreckte hoch. "Wie? Ich weiß auch nicht, es ist, als versuchten viele Stimmen in meinem Kopf mir etwas zuzuraunen, aber ich verstehe die Botschaft nicht."  
  
"Vielleicht hat sie etwas mit dem Leuchten da zu tun", meinte Valtier.  
  
"Leuchten?" Aradna sah an sich herunter und schluckte. "Mutters Anhänger!" Sie griff nach der kaum sichtbaren Schnur, die sie die ganze Zeit um den Hals gehabt hatte und zog sie hervor. Am unteren Ende baumelte ein blau leuchtender Anhänger in Tropfform.  
  
Xellos und Filia sahen sich an. "Der Schlüssel!", riefen sie gleichzeitig.  
  
Aradna nahm den Anhänger ab und reichte ihn Filia, die ihn in die Mulde der Metallplatte drückte. Er passte.  
  
Ein nicht zu überhörendes Klicken und plötzlich begann der Boden unter ihren Füßen zu beben. Die scheinbar natürliche Felswand vor ihrer Nase erzitterte und wie zuvor in der Höhle, glitt auch hier der Fels auseinander. Mildes, blaues Licht strömte in den Tunnel und vor ihnen tat sich eine gewaltiger Dom auf, eine halbkugelförmige Halle, in der hunderte von blauschuppigen Drachen lagen und schliefen.  
  
"Das verschollene Volk!", flüsterte Filia ehrfurchtsvoll.  
  
"Daher haben sie sich also verkrochen!", zischte Xellos und seine Augen glühten. "Diese Memmen!" "Das haben wir gehört, Monster!" Der größte aller blauen Drachen öffnete seine Meergrünen Augen. Sein klarer, kalter Blick streifte über Filia und Valiter und blieb an Aradna hängen. Seine Augen wurden weit vor Überraschung. "Verdorbenes Blut!", zischte er.  
  
"Verdorbenes Blut! Verdorbenes Blut!" Ein Drachen nach dem anderen erwachte und sie alle starrten die zitternde Aradna an, als wäre sie etwas Ekelhaftes, schlimmer wie ein echtes Monster. Xellos schienen sie sonderbarer Weise nicht als Bedrohung zu erkennen und das obwohl dieser dafür bekannt war, im großen Krieg Dutzende von Drachen mit einem einzigen Angriff getötet zu haben. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt einzig und allein Aradna.  
  
"Warum bist du nicht mit den Menschen von Salacia untergegangen? Wir haben gehofft, dass nach dem Tod der Verräterin die Fluch gebrochen wäre!"  
  
Aradna klammerte sich an Filias Arm und weinte. "Wovon sprecht ihr? Woher kennt ihr mich? Was und wer bin ich überhaupt? Warum musste ich Jahrhunderte allein leben, warum bin ich nicht älter geworden und gestorben so wie mein Vater, so wie alle Menschen?"  
  
"Weil du kein reiner Mensch bist", sagte Xellos und trat ans Licht. Er hatte des Rätsels Lösung gefunden und freute sich diebisch darüber, dass Filia noch nicht dahinter gekommen war. "Ich habe es gespürt, als du den Abhänger abgenommen hast, er war wohl auch so eine Art Abschirmung um dich vor denen da zu schützen. Du bist ein Drachenhalbblut und die versteinerte Tote in der Wand ist deine Mutter, die das Verbrechen beging, sich mit einem echten Menschen einzulassen und dir das Leben zu schenken. Nur Dachen können so grausam sein."  
  
Aradna und Filia zuckten gleichzeitig zusammen. Filia sah das Mädchen scharf an und nickte. "Ja, jetzt kann ich es auch spüren. Du trägst das edle Blut der Meeresdrachen in dir."  
  
"Aber auch das verdorbene Blut der Menschen", grollte der Führer der Meeresdrachen. "Die Prophezeihung sagte uns voraus, dass ein Mischling zwischen unserem Volk und den niederen Menschen, unser Untergang sein würde. Daher wollten wir dir und deinem Vater mit einem Schlag den Tod bringen."  
  
"Also habt ihr eine Flutwelle auf Salacia losgeschickt, nicht wahr", fauchte Valtier und funkelte den riesigen Drachen wütend an. "Ihr habt tausende Unschuldiger Menschen nur getötet, um ein Kind eures Blutes zu ermorden. Ihr seid schlimmer als die Monster!"  
  
"Sag ich doch immer", hieb Xellos in die gleiche Kerbe.  
  
"Aber ... aber was hat das mit dem versiegelten Licht zu tun und wie bist du, Aradna dem Tod entkommen?"  
  
"Ihre Mutter Celessa, die Verräterin, hat es offenbar geschafft, die beiden zu warnen, ehe wir sie stellen und vernichten konnten. Dieses versiegelte Licht hatte sie bei sich, als wir sie gestellt und hingerichtet haben. Die ganze Zeit über behauptete sie, es sei ein Geschenk des verfluchten Mannes mit dem sie sich eingelassen hatte, ein Geschenk an uns. Ph!", spuckte der Drache aus. "Dabei war es gewiss nur ein verfluchter Zauber, um uns zu vernichten, damit wir nicht Hand an ihre verderbte Brut legen können."  
  
"Aradna ist keine verderbte Brut", ereiferte sich Valtier und schlug empört mit den Flügeln. "Sie ist ein liebes Mädchen, fürsorglich und sehr gastfreundlich. Sie hat von ihrer Mutter wie von ihrem Vater nur gutes gelernt. Wenn jemand verdorben ist, dann ihr und eure verdrehten Ansichten!"  
  
Der große, blaue Drache schnaubte nur verächtlich. "Kinder haben zu schweigen, wenn Erwachsene sprechen!"  
  
"Wer ist hier ein Kind? Ich bin ein..." Doch da hatte Filia schon die Hand auf seinen Rücken gelegt und zwang ihn, auf ihrem Arm zu landen. "Nicht aufregen, Valtier. Eines nach dem anderen." Sie wandte sich an den Anführer der Meeresdrachen: "Also habt ihr das Siegel nie gebrochen?" Sie legte die Hand auf die Tasche, wo die Amphore lag.  
  
"Wir haben uns gehütet und wir dachten, dass es gut sei, wenn dieser verfluchte Zauber im Fels eingeschlossen bleibt."  
  
"Mein Vater", sagte Aradna stockend und ließ Filias Arm los um einen Schritt auf den Drachen zu zu machen. "Mein Vater war ein gütiger und sanfter Mensch. Er hätte sich nie rächen wollten." "Das glaube ich auch", sagte Filia ernst. "Er hat nachdem er und seine kleine Tochter die Flut überstanden haben, sicher nach Celessa gesucht und ihren Körper im Felsen gefunden. Da er die Amphore nicht heraus lösen konnte, hinterließ er in einer anderen eine heimliche Nachricht, die er kurz vor seinem Tod wahrscheinlich ins Meer geworfen hat. Die Karte hier", Filia fischte sie aus ihrer Tasche und zeigte sie Aradna, "muss deine Mutter wohl gezeichnet haben, damit dein Vater wusste, wo ihr Volk zu finden war."  
  
"Doch statt aufs Meer hinaus zu treiben, damit die Meeresdrachen sie finden und den Wert des versiegelten Lichts begreifen, wurde die Amphore in die Höhle gespült und im Sand begraben bis dieser Händler sie gefunden hat", ergänzte Valtier und sah die Drachen an. "Warum habt ihr hier die ganze Zeit geschlafen?"  
  
"Es war unsere Aufgabe als letzte Reserve zu verbleiben falls die anderen Drachenvölker fallen und sich die Monster neu erheben. Daher musste unsere Ruhestätte geheim bleiben und wäre Celessea nicht in menschlicher Gestalt am Strand spazieren gegangen und auf diesen verdorbenen Menschen getroffen, hätte nie jemand von diesem Ort erfahren."  
  
"Wir können immer noch verhindern, dass die Prophezeiung wahr wird", mischte sich ein anderer Drache ein. "Töten wir sie alle, dann wird kein weiteres Monster den Weg zu uns finden." Der Vorschlag schien allgemeine Zustimmung zu finden, denn die Drachen rücken bedrohlich nahe. Filia schluckte, denn mit so vielen konnte sie es kaum alleine aufnehmen. Sie machte zwei Schritten von Xellos und Aradna fort und wollte sich in ihre Drachengestalt verwandeln, da war die Luft mit einem Mal mit einem gefährlichen Knistern erfüllt und fünf düsterrote Schatten tauchten inmitten der Drachen auf.  
  
"Was haben wir denn da?", fragte eine Frauenstimme, die Xellos sogleich erkannte.  
  
"Meisterin Zellos Metallium...!", er trat einen Schritt vor. "Wie seid ihr..."  
  
Der Schatten drehte sich zu ihm um und zwei frostig kalte Augen blitzten. "Du hast mir gut gedient, Xellos. Dies hier war deine letzte Tat im Dienste der fünf Lords der Finsternis."  
  
Alle Farbe wich aus Filias Gesicht. "Xellos...", sie wollte es nicht glauben, "Xellos, war das alles ein abgekartetes Spiel? Hast du dich absichtlich vergiften und von mir retten lassen, nur damit ich dich hierher führe ..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Unmöglich ... wie konntest du von der Karte wissen und von den Meeresdrachen..."  
  
Xellos sah in die mitleidlosen Augen seiner ersten und wichtigsten Meisterin und nickte langsam. "Ich verstehe. Ihr habt mich benutzt." Filias verstörtem Blick begegnete er mit so etwas wie Bedauern in den goldgelben Augen. "Ich hätte Euch nicht unterschätzen dürfen, Meisterin Zellos Metallium." "Und mich genauso wenig!", drängte sich Hellglare in den Vordergrund. "Immerhin habe ich durch meine Spione herausgefunden, dass du noch lebst und dass du hierher unterwegs bist. Wäre ich dir nicht gefolgt hätten wir nie von den Meeresdrachen erfahren. Zellos Metallium mag es dir als Verdienst anrechnen, doch im Grunde warst du nichts als ein dummer Bauer, der nicht einmal wusste, dass man nur mit ihm spielt!"  
  
Irgendwie fiel Filia ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie hatte sich doch nicht völlig in ihm getäuscht. Natürlich traute sie ihm zu, dass er sein Wissen um den Ruheplatz der Meeresdrachen als Passagierschein für eine Rückkehr in die oberen Ränge der Monsterhierarchie genutzt hätte, aber zumindest war nicht alles nur Show gewesen. Die Vergiftung und dass er zu ihr um Hilfe gekommen war, das war keine Lüge gewesen, kein Trick um sie zu benutzen. Bittere Ironie des Schicksals, dass dieses Mal er benutzt worden war, ausgerechnet er, der sonst mit dem Schicksal der Menschen spielte wie es ihm passte.  
  
Die Drachen brauchten eine Weile bis sie erfassten, was da über sie hereinbrach, doch dann stürzten sie sich mit einem Wutschrei gemeinsam auf die fünf Lords. Der Zusammenprall der Kräfte zerriss die Decke des Domes wie feuchtes Papier und mit urtümlicher Gewalt ergoss sich das Meer in den Saal. Filia schaffte es gerade noch, Drachengestalt anzunehmen und mit ihren Klauen Xellos zu packen, als das Wasser sie hinausspülte und in die Tiefe riss. Zwei, drei kräftige Flügelschläge und sie druchbrach die Oberfläche. Im bleichen Mondschein schoss sie geduckt, knapp über den Wellen in Richtung Strand.  
  
"Das ist nicht nötig", rief Xellos und versuchte, sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien. "Ich kann doch fliegen!"  
  
"Sei ruhig!" Filia war nicht in der Stimmung für Diskussionen. "Denk nicht, ich würde nicht spüren, dass du noch immer nicht deine ganze Kraft einsetzen kannst? Ich bringe dich zum Strand, dann suche ich Valtier und Aradna."  
  
"Du kannst sie doch gleich jetzt suchen, oder bin ich allein zu schwer?"  
  
"Ich will dich keinesfalls in der Nähe dieses Getümmels haben", sagte Filia und sah nach oben. Die blauen Meersdrachen und die fünf Lords hatten auch das feuchte Element verlassen und lieferten sich hoch in den Lüften eine grausame Schlacht. "Du ziehst zuviel Aufmerksamkeit auf dich, wenn ich die beiden unbemerkt aus dem Wasser fischen will, kann ich dich nicht dabei gebrauchen!"  
  
Da Xellos noch den Spruch von Zellos Metallium im Ohr hatte, konnte er nichts dagegen sagen. Sein Todesurteil war bereits gesprochen. Er wollte nicht auch noch Filia und die anderen beiden mit hinein ziehen. Eigentlich konnte es ihm nur Recht sein, wenn er allein seiner ehemaligen Meisterin entgegen trat. Dass die fünf Lords die Drachen besiegen würden, daran zweifelte er nicht einen Moment.  
  
Filia hingegen machte sich wirklich große Sorgen um die Aradna und Valiter und das nicht zu unrecht. Aradna konnte zwar ganz gut schwimmen, aber das aufgewühlte Wasser und der schwere Stoff ihres Kleides zehrten gewaltig an ihren Kräften.  
  
Sie wollte schon aufgeben und sich in die Tiefe sinken lassen, da packten sie zwei kleine Klauen im Nacken und zerrten an dem nassen Stoff. "Nicht locker lassen!", keuchte Valtier. "Filia wird kommen und uns retten."  
  
"Lass mich nur los", sagte Aradna müde. "Ich will nicht, dass du mit in die Tiefe gezogen wirst. Ich habe schon zu lange gelebt für einen Menschen. Um mich wird niemand weinen und ich bin dann endlich nicht mehr allein."  
  
"So ein Unsinn!" Der Tonfall des kleinen Drachen zwang Aradna, kurz den Kopf zu wenden. Die leuchtenden Augen des schwarzen Drachen glänzten verdächtig. "Du klingst wie ich, bevor ich erkannt, dass man sich nicht aufgeben darf, egal wie hart es ist."  
  
"Du? Du bist doch noch so klein."  
  
"Das ist nur das Erscheinungsbild nach meiner Wiedergeburt. Ich habe ein ganzes Leben hinter mir, ein Leben wo ich getötet und gerettet wurde, wo ich getötet und gewütet habe, wo ich alleine war und das nur, weil ich die nicht sehen wollte, die an meiner Seite standen. Mach nicht den gleichen Fehler Aradna. Du bist nicht allein."  
  
Das einsame Herz des Mädchens erkannte die Wahrheit in seinen Augen. Das waren nicht die naiven Augen eines Babydrachens, das waren Augen, die Schmerz und Leid kannten, aber auch Augen, die Frieden gefunden hatten. Sie holte Luft und begann wieder gegen den Sog zu kämpfen, auch wenn ihre Arme aus Blei waren und ihre Muskeln brannten.  
  
Valtier legte alle Kraft in seine kleinen Schwingen. Er musste sie über Wasser halten, egal was passierte, er musste sie retten.  
  
"Da bist du, verdorbene Brut! Ich werde dich auslöschen!" Einer der blauen Drachen hatte den Kampf an der Wasseroberfläche bemerkt und stürzte herab. "Nur durch deine Geburt ist die Prophezeiung wahr geworden!"  
  
"So ein Unsinn!", fauchte Valtier, der den Stoff nicht loszulassen wagte. "Ein jeder schmiedet mit an seinem eigenen Schicksal! Wenn ihr Aranda in eurer Mitte hättet aufwachsen lassen, wäre sie uns dreien nie begegnet. Durch eure eigene Schuld habt ihr der Prophezeiung den Weg geebnet!" Natürlich wollte der blaue Drache diese Worte nicht hören. Ein blendend heller Energiestrahl zischte aus seinem Mund auf die beiden herab.  
  
"Flieg weg!", rief Aradna und zerrte an Valtiers Klauen. "Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert!" "Ich denke nicht daran", keuchte Valtier und packte nur noch fester zu. "Sonst verliere ich dich und das will ich nicht, niemals!"  
  
Aradna hatte noch nie jemanden so etwas sagen hören, noch nie hatte jemand in all den Jahrhunderten sich so für sie eingesetzt. In ihrem Herzen erwachte ein Gefühl, das sie noch nie gekannt hatte und plötzlich erstrahlte ihr Körper in blauem Licht. Das Licht erfasste Valtier und mit einem mal wuchs der Babydrache zu dem erwachsenen schwarzen Drachen, den er gewesen war, bevor er zum ersten Mal gestorben und als Monster wieder erweckt worden war. Er schickte dem Angriff des Meeresdrachen sein eigenes rotes Feuer entgegen und die beiden Kräfte trafen sich auf halbem Weg. Es gab eine Explosion, dass Filia, die soeben Xellos auf der Kippe abgesetzt hatte erschrocken zusammenfuhr.  
  
Doch damit nicht genug. Das blaue Licht, das von Aradna ausging wurde hell und heller und schließlich begann ihre Gestalt zu verschwimmen, löste sich auf und bildete sich neu - als Meeresdrache.  
  
"Bin das ich? Bin das wirklich ich?", wunderte sie sich und schlug instinktiv mit den Flügeln. "Bin ich wirklich ein Drache?"  
  
"Ja, nur ist es bei dir anders herum als bei reinen Drachen", erklärte ihr Valtier, ohne den Blick von ihrem Gegner zu lösen. "Deine natürliche Form ist menschlich und du brauchst einen Anstoß, um dich in einen Drachen zu verwandeln."  
  
"Soll das heißen, du kannst dich wie Filia in einen Menschen verwandeln?", fragte Aradna neugierig und stieg ein paar Meter in die Höhe, um neben ihm fliegen zu können.  
  
"Jetzt, da ich wieder den Körper und die Kräfte meines alten Selbst habe, ist das kein Problem", versicherte ihr Valtier, "Doch dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit."  
  
Der blaue Drache zögerte angesichts der Verwandlungen und das wurde ihm zum Verhängnis. Ein roter Lichtstrahl eines der fünf Lords zuckte vom Himmel und durchbohrte seine Brust. Blut spuckend sackte er in die Tiefe und noch ehe sein Todesschrei verhallte, hatten ihn die Fluten verschlungen. "Folge mir!", rief Valtier und flog auf die Küste zu, damit sie beide nicht in das Gefecht über ihren Köpfen verwickelt wurden. Filia kam ihnen entgegen und da Meersdrachen und Monster mehr als genug miteinander zu tun hatten, schafften sie es auf die Klippen. Dort nahmen sie alle wieder menschliche Form an.  
  
"So siehst du also aus!" Aradna ging um Valtier herum und betrachtete seine menschliche Gestalt von allen Seiten. Der bekam vor Verlegenheit rote Wangen und versuchte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Schlacht zu lenken.  
  
"Hätten wir ihnen vielleicht helfen sollen?", fragte Filia zweifelnd, denn immer mehr Meeresdrachen stürzten tödlich getroffen ins Wasser. "Immerhin sind sie doch auch Drachen!"  
  
"Sie würden euch für Feinde halten und es würde am Ausgang gar nichts ändern", sagte Xellos ruhig und mit einem Ernst, den man selten an ihm sah. "Seit ewigen Zeiten kämpfen wir diese Schlachten, Drachen und Monster. Weiß einer von euch, warum?"  
  
Filia zuckte die Achseln. "Weil ihr die Welt zerstören wollt und wir sie retten wollen, darum." "Wenn Zerstörung unser Ziel ist, warum haben wir uns damals nicht auf Valgarvs Seite gestellt?", fragte Xellos ohne den Blick von dem schaurigen Schauspiel zu wenden. "Ich glaube, wir Monster wollen im Grunde gar nicht, dass die Welt und die Menschen verschwinden." Ein Schatten seines üblichen, schelmischen Lächelns stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. "Es ist viel unterhaltsamer mit ihnen, wie ohne sie..."  
  
Ehe Filia darauf antworten konnte, schritt er über den Rand der Klippe und schwebte ein Stück hinaus auf das Meer, dem rot glühenden Schatten entgegen, der sich aus dem Schlachtgetümmel gelöst hatte.  
  
"Was um alles in der Welt...", murmelte Filia erschrocken.  
  
"Zellos Metallium", sagte Valtier betroffen. "Sie hat doch gesagt, das sei sein letzter Dienst, oder? Das war sein Todesurteil."  
  
"Und dieser Trottel geht ihr noch entgegen!" Filia wollte wieder zum Drachen werden, doch es klappte nicht. "Verdammt, was ist hier los?", keuchte sie, krebsrot vor Anstrengung.  
  
"Mischt euch nicht ein!", hörten sie plötzlich Xellos Stimme. Trotz der Entfernung klang sie, als stünde er genau neben ihr. "Ich hatte sehr viel Spaß mit euch dreien."  
  
"Ich kann mich auch nicht verwandeln", schnaufte Valtier und Aradna erging es ebenso. "Er hat irgendeinen Lähmungszauber auf uns gelegt."  
  
Filia sträubte sich, doch es half alles nichts. Xellos hatte gute Arbeit geleistet. Sie konnte zwar Arme und Beine bewegen, doch weiter als zum Rand der Klippe kam sie nicht an ihn heran. "Dummes Monster" Erschöpft brach sie in die Knie und hielt die Tränen nicht länger zurück. "Warum musst du immer deinen Dickkopf durchsetzen?"  
  
"Du wirst doch nicht um ein Monster weinen, du, ein goldener Drache?", spottete Xellos. "Nicht um irgendein Monster", schluchzte Filia, "aber um dich."  
  
Vor Tränen blind, konnte sie nicht sehen, wie sich Xellos ein letztes Mal herumdrehte und seine Augen sich weiteten, als würde er endlich etwas begreifen, was ihm bisher unverständlich gewesen war.  
  
Der Schatten von Zellos Metallium war heran. "Der Finsternis hat du gedient, die Finsternis wird dich verschlingen", übertönte ihre Stimme das Rauschen der Wellen.  
  
Ihre Hände gruben sich in das Gestein, als wäre es weicher Lehm und die harten Kanten zerschrammten ihr die Haut. Sie wischte sich eine Strähne aus der verschwitzen Stirn, um besser sehen zu können und rieb sich über die Augen.  
  
Schweiß mischte sich mit Tränen, mischte sich mit Blut. Der Wunsch ihn zu retten. er Wunsch ihn nicht zu verlieren.  
  
Als Zellos Metallium einen gewaltigen Energiestoß auf Xellos abfeuerte, war dessen Gestalt mit einem Mal in goldenes Licht getaucht.  
  
Die schwarze Energie wurde von diesem Licht zurück geworfen. Filia krümmte sich, als hätte die Energie sie selbst getroffen.  
  
"Filia!" Valtier und Aradna knieten sich neben ihr nieder. "Was ist mit dir?"  
  
"Das Heilmittel ...", Filia atmete schwer, "das Heilmittel gegen die Vergiftung." Sie hielt die Hand hoch, wo sich Blut, Tränen und Schweiß gemischt hatten. Auch sie glühte golden. "Ich habe erst jetzt verstanden, es ist ein Packt."  
  
"Was für ein Packt?", zischte Zellos Metallium, die von ihrer eigenen Energie überrascht worden war. Xellos Bann war gebrochen und Filia richtete sich langsam auf. "Was hast du mit Xellos gemacht?" "Ich habe ihn von Sinnrath geheilt", sagte sie schlicht. "Durch mein Blut, meinen Schweiß und meine Tränen habe ich ihm einen Teil meiner Seele gegeben."  
  
"Waaaas?" Xellos schien es nicht fassen zu können. "Soll das heißen, das ich..."  
  
"Dass du nun auch über meine Kräfte verfügst", sagte Filia und nickte. "Ja, was dir zustößt, trifft auch mich. Dieser Absatz der alten Schriften war mir nie so klar gewesen, doch jetzt, als dieses Licht erschien, habe ich es begriffen."  
  
"Licht! Das ist es!", Valtier zerrte an Filias Tasche und zog die Amphore heraus. "Dunkler kann es nicht werden." Er reichte sie an Aradna weiter. "Brich du das Siegel und vielleicht kann dieses Licht die Dunkelheit vertreiben."  
  
Von den blauen Drachen waren nur noch ein paar wenige übrig. Aradna zögerte nicht lange, sie legte die Hand auf den Metallverschluss und dieser gab prompt nach, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet. Was auch immer sie erwartet hatten, dass nun geschah, es kam ganz anders.  
  
Statt einem gewaltigen Lichtstrahl oder einem tödlichen Blitz rieselte lediglich blauer Staub aus der Amphore.  
  
Draußen über dem Meer starben die letzten der Drachen und die vier siegreichen Lords versammelten sich um Zellos Metallium. Filia streckte die Hand nach Xellos aus, der sich ein letztes Mal vor seiner alten und auch vor seiner neuen Meisterin verneigte.  
  
"Ich sage mich von dir los, Hellglare", sagte er laut. "Ich stehe nicht länger in deinen Diensten!" Betont langsam kehrte er ihnen den Rücken zu und flog zu Filia zurück. Ihre goldene Seele war wie ein wärmendes Feuer in ihm. Er konnte spüren, wie sehr sie sich um ihn sorgte. Wie lange es her war, dass er damals als halbtoter Mensch von Zellos Metallium aufgegriffen und in ein Monster verwandelt worden war, wusste er nicht. Längst hatte er alle Erinnerung an diese kurze, unbedeutende Phase seiner Existenz ausgelöscht. Für ihn war es neu, etwas zu fühlen, das über amüsiertes Interesse oder kalte Grausamkeit hinausging. Wohin das führen würde, wusste er nicht, und es tat ihm leid, dass er keine Zeit mehr hatte, dem auf den Grund zu gehen. Hinter seinem Rücken sammelten die fünf finsteren Lords ihre Kraft um sie alle vier mit einem Schlag auszulöschen. Xellos hielt genau auf Filia zu. Wenn der Schlag kam, stand sie in seinem Windschatten. Sie würde überleben. Hoffentlich. Doch dann, mit einem Schlag waren da hunderte, tausende kleiner Lichter zwischen ihm und den Filia. Sie schwirrten durch die Luft und blinkten hektisch.  
  
Xellos schloss die Augen und krümmte sich. Der Rhythmus und die Frequenz des Lichtes bohrte sich wie glühende Nadeln in sein Hirn. Wiederum erstrahlte das schützende, goldene Licht und der bohrende Schmerz ließ nach. Irgendwie gelang es ihm, sich durch die Wolke der Glühwürmchen, denn um nichts anderes handelte es sich, zur Klippe zu retten, wo Filia nach ihm griff und sich schützend zwischen ihn und die Lichter stellte.  
  
Das Geheul und Gewimmer der fünf Lords hingegen war fast unerträglich. Sie wanden sich in Krämpfen, schossen blindlings Angriffe auf die Käfer ab, doch da sie vor Schmerzen nicht mehr klar denken konnten, gingen diese ins Leere. Schließlich flohen sie, schossen hinaus aufs Meer. Als sie über den Überresten des Domes waren, brachen plötzlich ein paar Drachen aus dem Wasser, angeschlagen, schwer verwundet. Erst waren es nur wenige, doch dann wurden es mehr und mehr ... Sie wussten, dass sie nichts zu verlieren hatten, dass sie verloren waren. Ihr blaues Licht zog die Glühwürmchen magisch an, ja es musste Magie sein, welche die kleinen Insekten in Windeseile dorthin verfrachtete, wo sich die Drachen und die geschwächten Lords eine letztes Gefecht lieferten, in dem es keinen Sieger geben konnte. Die blinkenden Lichter verschmolzen mit dem flackernden Blau der Drachen. Die Lords setzten ihre Finsternis ein und ...  
  
"Runter!" Xellos warf sich über Filia, Valtier barg Aradna unter sich. Keine Sekunde zu früh. Die Gewalt der Explosion erschütterte das Raum-Zeit- Gefüge. Ein glühend roter Strudel tat sich im Himmel auf und verschlang die sterbenden Lords und Drachen. Mit einem unheimlichen Grollen schloss sich der Strudel wieder, die aufgewühlte See glättete sich und begrub die letzten Spuren der unheimlichen Schlacht.  
  
"Ist es vorbei?", fragte Filia und setzte sich langsam wieder auf.  
  
"Ja, es ist vorbei.", sagte Valiter. "Das letzte große Volk der Hohen Drachen ist Vergangenheit." "Auch die Monster werden sich nicht so schnell vom Verlust der Lords erholen", sagte Xellos. "Es wird blutige Machtkämpfe geben, jeder wird glauben, er sei berufen, diese Posten auszufüllen." Filia sah ihn von der Seite an. "Wäre das keine Chance für dich?", fragte sie, ohne auf den schmerzhaften Stich zu achten, den ihr dieser Gedanke zufügte. "Du könntest einer der fünf neuen Lords werden."  
  
"Ich schätze, so bald kann ich mich nicht in der Hölle blicken lassen", grinste Xellos und klopfte sich die Erde von seinem Gewand. "Es wissen zu viele, dass ich den Lords ein Dorn im Auge war. Aber ihre Handlanger werden fürs erste zuviel zu tun haben, um sich um mich zu kümmern. Bis dahin bin ich wieder bei Kräften und wer weiß, es gibt auf der Welt noch einiges, das ich nicht ausprobiert habe. Es könnte mir gefallen, für eine Weile als Mensch zu leben."  
  
Filia grinste zurück. "Falls du ein Dach über dem Kopf brauchst, ich kann immer zwei fleißige Hände gebrauchen."  
  
"So?" Der Gedanke, sich einmal mit seiner Hände Arbeit ernähren zu müssen, war Xellos noch nie gekommen. Auf jeden Fall klang es nach Abwechslung von den ganzen Intrigen.  
  
"Fragt sich nur, womit du dein Geschäft jetzt wieder in Schwung bringen willst", überlegte Valtier laut. "Viel haben wir in der Höhle ja nicht gefunden."  
  
"Ich kann euch die Werkstatt meines Vaters öffnen", sagte Aradna. "Dort hat er noch viele Dutzend von Gefäßen aufgestellt für die ich nie Verwendung hatte. Aber..." sie zögerte, "ich kann sie nicht umsonst geben. Jemand" sie sah zu Valtier hinüber, "jemand muss bleiben und mir helfen, um sie zu verdienen."  
  
Valtier räusperte sich und sah Filia entschuldigend an. "Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich ...?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Keineswegs. Du bist ja jetzt kein Baby mehr und da kann ich dich kaum zurückhalten." Sie war froh, dass er jemanden gefunden hatte, der seinen Beschützerinstinkt so sehr ansprach und Aradna hatte nach all der Einsamkeit ein wenig Glück mehr als verdient.  
  
"Bemerkenswert, der Zauber mit dem dein Vater die vielen Strandglühwürmchen gesammelt und in lebenden Staub verwandelt hat", sagte Xellos zu Aradna. "Ich frage mich, woher er wusste, dass ausgerechnet diese Sorte mit ihrem Blinken uns Monster in den Wahnsinn treibt. Ihr Licht hat eine magische Komponente, die sogar bei geschlossenen Augen wirkt." Er schüttelte sich. "Vielleicht sollte ich mich doch in seiner Bibliothek genauer umsehen."  
  
"Sie steht dir jederzeit offen", sagte Aradna ruhig.  
  
Filias Herz sank. Offenbar wollte er nicht mit ihr kommen. Sie gingen alle zum Haus zurück. Während sich Xellos sofort auf die Bücher stürzte, half Valtier Filia, die wunderschönen Gefäße aus der Werkstatt von Aradnas Vater auf dem Wagen zu verstauen.  
  
Am nächten Morgen verabschiedete sich Filia von den beiden und kletterte auf den Sitz. "Willst du Xellos nicht Bescheid sagen, dass du abfährst", fragte Aradna. "Er ist immer noch in der Bibliothek."  
  
"Dort kann er auch bis zum jüngsten Tag bleiben", schnaubte Filia. "Wenn er mein Angebot nicht annehmen will, ist das seine Sache. Lebt wohl"  
  
Sie schnalzte und das Pferd setzte sich gehorsam in Bewegung. In gemächlichem Trott entfernten sie sich von Salacia. Filia versuchte ihr bestes, sich auf ihr Geschäft und ihre beiden Helfer zu freuen. Es würde eine verdammt eintönige, langweilige Reise werden.  
  
Plötzlich spürte sie, wie der hintere Teil des Wagens sich senkte, als hätte man etwas Schweres geladen. Sie lenkte den Wagen an den Straßenrand, zügelte das Pferd und drehte sich um. Bücher. Drei, nein vier große Kisten mit Büchern waren plötzlich zwischen den Amphoren erschienen.  
  
"Hallo, Partner!" Xellos saß auf einmal neben ihr. "Du hättest mir ruhig sagen können, dass du es eilig hast."  
  
"Was soll das?" Sie deutete auf die Bücher.  
  
"Ich habe sie von Aradna bekommen", sagte Xellos. "es macht dir doch nichts aus, dein Geschäft um ein Produkt zu erweitern, oder?"  
  
"Statt Gefäße und Keulen, nun Gefäße, Keulen und Bücher?" Filia tat so, als müsse sie erst überlegen. "Ich schätze, das geht. Allerdings wirst du dafür natürlich einen Teil des Gewinnes abtreten müssen. Als Untermiete sozusagen."  
  
"Wie bitte?"  
  
Filia lachte, als sie Xellos entgeistertes Gesicht sah.  
  
Monster und Drachen, sie beide schienen der Vergangenheit anzugehören und so wie sie waren, würden sie sich nach und nach aufreiben und vernichten. Die Menschen waren das Versprechen der neuen Zeit. Es konnte nicht schaden, wenn Drachen und Monster mehr wie Menschen wurden. Sie wusste zwar, dass sie Xellos nur eine Weile würde halten können. Monster blieb eben Monster. Aber vielleicht genügte diese Zeit, um etwas zu säen, das Bestand haben würde, auch dann, wenn er eines Tages wieder in die Dunkelheit zurückkehrte.  
  
Mit dieser Hoffnung lenkte sie das Pferd auf den Weg zurück. Es ging nach Hause, und der Tag schien mit einem Mal sehr viel heller zu sein.  
  
Ende 


End file.
